Aube
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Une jeune fille qui n'attends plus rien de la vie découvrira un bonheur inattendu, à partir d'une rencontre. Entre l'amour et l'intrigue de son passé, saura t-elle trouver sa place?
1. 1 Une rencontre

Bonjour, voilà une petit fiction tout droit sortie de mon imagination. En ésperant que vous l'aimerez.

* * *

**_Aube._**

_Première partie : Ethan_

La peur. L'effroi. La tristesse. La colère. Ce fut autant de sentiments qui me traversèrent à ce moment. A cet instant précis. Celui de ma mort. « Ma mort ? », me suis- je dis. Qui aurait pu prévoir cela. Sûrement personne, c'est certain. Moi, Ava Bergson, 17 ans, j'allais commettre l'acte le plus fou de ma vie. Sur le coup je n'ai pas trop réfléchis. Je crois même que j'ai été idiote quelque part. Mais j'aurais tout fait pour lui. Au fond, tout est de sa faute…

Ma vie n'était pas comme ça avant qu'il ne débarque. Et rien ne supposait que j'en arriverais là. Les jours se ressemblaient, se succédaient, et je m'enfonçais, au fil des jours, dans la solitude la plus noire. Ma mère était morte, mon père alcoolique. On peut dire que son arrivée m'a sauvé, et m'a aussi tué.

* * *

-Ava, grouilles-toi ! Tu vas être encore à la bourre !

-C'est bon ! T'énerves pas, j'arrive !

C'était tous les jours de la semaine la même chose. Mon père avait la gueule de bois, et il gueulait, comme d'habitude.

-Bon, moi j'y vais ! Tant pis pour toi si t'es virée !

-C'est ça, ai-je murmuré.

Etre virée, tu parles d'une blague ! « Si seulement ça pouvait m'arriver », pensai-je. Mais non, j'étais condamnée à finir ma scolarité dans ce lycée pourri, celui de Rosa Park, à Oklahoma City. Lentement, je descendis les escaliers et sortit de chez moi. « Encore une journée de merde ». Le lycée n'était pas loin, à peine à trois rues d'ici. Tandis que je marchais, je réfléchissais aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Premièrement, je rendais les profs fous pour qu'ils se décident à me virer, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à mon image. Deuxièmement, je pouvais fuguer. Ça ne ferait pas un grand vide, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. Et enfin la dernière option, rester dans cette ville à me morfondre pour le restant de mes jours. J'aperçus le lycée et soupirai, choisissant malgré moi la dernière option. Comme d'habitude, je fus en retard, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de prendre mon temps. Je franchis les grilles, et me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours. Enfin devant ma salle, je frappai la porte et entra, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de calvaire.

-Encore en retard, Mlle Bergson, me dit sèchement Mr Schere, le prof de maths.

-S'cusez moi, msieur.

-Prenez le sujet, et dépêchez-vous de vous y mettre.

Je me tournai vers les autres, déjà plongés dans leurs copies. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon entrée. C'était toujours comme ça, je ne faisais pas attention aux autres, et de même pour eux. Je m'assis et regardai mon devoir. Les fonctions exponentielles. « Super ! pensai-je ironiquement. J'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison. »

-Ava !Attends-moi !

Je me tournai doucement, et vis Savannah courir vers moi.

-T'as réussi ? J'ai trouvé ça trop facile ! me lança t-elle.

Je souris faiblement et lui répondis que non. Même si parfois je ne la comprenais pas, elle était ma seule amie ici. On se connaissait depuis le collège, et je dois avouer que sans elle j'aurais eu du mal à surmonter la tragédie.

-Tu es au courant ? Il y a un nouveau dans le lycée, il paraît qu'il est trop beau !

-Encore un bellâtre avec beaucoup de muscles et peu de cervelle, j'imagine.

-Haha ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il est sympa, on est avec lui en sport cet aprem'.

-Ah !

Le sport, ma matière la plus redoutée. Je détestais ça. Je me demandais même pourquoi j'y allais encore. Sûrement pour ne pas laisser Savannah seule. Alors qu'on marchait pour se diriger vers le gymnase, nous débattîmes pour savoir à quoi ressemblerait le nouvel élève. Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse, et allâmes vers le gymnase. Savannah était toute excitée de le voir. Le prof de sport fit l'appel, puis appela son nom. Je dis « son » parce que ce fut comme un choc électrique.

-Zara ?, appela la prof.

-Présent.

Cette voix, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Ce fut un déclic, comme un frisson sur ma peau. Tout le monde, y compris moi, tourna la tête vers lui. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Grand et mince, athlétique. Des lèvres fines, un nez droit parfait. Des cheveux châtains clairs. Et des yeux… Bleus-gris, un mélange si parfait. C'était un regard froid et chaud, glacial et joueur qui nous balaya. J'étais littéralement hypnotisée. Un bref instant, nos regards se croisèrent. Je crus me noyer dans ses yeux. J'entendais à peine ce que Savannah me chuchotait.

-Hé Ava, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

-Euh…

-Tu as vu ça ? Un mec aussi beau dans notre lycée… C'est le paradis non ?

-Oui, sans doute…

C'était plutôt l'enfer, oui ! Le cours est passé rapidement, je ne me rappelles même pas si j'ai mal joué ce jour-là. La journée s'est terminée, et je suis rentrée. Je revoyais cette scène dans ma tête, celle où il était apparu. « Ressaisis-toi Ava, un type aussi beau ne peut pas être aussi bien que ça !C'est sûrement un bellâtre sans cervelle» pensai-je. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le trottoir d'en face. Lorsque je fus arrivée devant chez moi, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière et faillis avoir une attaque. Il était là, de l'autre côté de la rue. Pire, je le vis franchir le portail de la maison juste en face de la mienne. Bon sang ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus à vendre. Nous étions voisins. Ce soir-là, je me couchais alors que je n'avais rien avalé. J'étais bien trop nerveuse. J'observais le plafond un long moment, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom…

* * *

Tout en contemplant le vide sous mes pieds, je sentis la brise légère du vent fouetter mon visage. S'il venait, il comprendrait que je n'avais pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. S'il venait. Rien n'était moins sûr. Déjà, j'entendis les cris des personnes en bas, et aperçus les visages de ceux que je verrais pour la dernière fois dans ma vie. Mais parmi eux, je ne parvenais pas à distinguer son visage. Il ne viendrait pas, c'est certain. Tant mieux pour lui, tant pis pour moi.

* * *

J'eus du mal à me réveiller ce matin-là. Je m'étais certes couchée tôt, mais je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En descendant les marches, je me rendis compte que mon père n'était pas rentré. Soit il avait fini dans un bar, soit il avait été retenu à l'hôpital. C'était ainsi, quand on était chirurgien. Je n'avais peut-être pas dormi, mais je n'étais pas en retard. Bizarre venant de ma part. Je pris mon petit déjeuner en vitesse et quitta la maison. Miraculeusement, il sortit de chez lui, lui aussi. Instinctivement, je mis ma musique à fond dans mes oreilles, pour ne pas entendre le moindre de ses pas. Peu à peu, je me détendis. Ecouter du Metallica me faisait toujours cet effet-là. A ma grande surprise, je fus soulagée d'apercevoir les grilles du bahut… et aussi surprise de voir qu'une foule de filles attendaient devant le portail. Parmi elles, Savannah bien sûr ! J'eus un petit rire. Elles avaient toutes de beaux vêtements, étaient bien coiffées et maquillées. Elles avaient l'air si niaises ! A côté, je passais pour un manche à balai ! Savannah me fit un petit signe, et je la rejoignis très vte, me frayant un chemin parmi les furies.

-Ava ! Je t'attendais figure-toi !

-Hum ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi que tu attendais !

Savannah rougit, et j'eus un petit sourire narquois. Et, alors que nous nous rendions en cours, je perçus un petit rire léger, qui j'en était certaine, ne pouvait provenir que de lui.

Une autre surprise arriva à moi ce jour-là. Notre prof de sport, Mme Brownie, nous informa que nous allions partir camper deux jours dans la montagne de Southern Trees, à trente kilomètres de la ville. Ce n'était pas des jours de repos, c'était avant tout un exercice qui serait noté. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et pour couronner le tout, il serait de la partie. Savannah ne se sentait plus. Quand à moi, je me gardais bien de dire le plaisir que je ressentais. Je n'avais aucune intention de lui parler, j'en étais bien incapable. Mais l'idée de passer deux jours avec lui me semblait irréelle. Nous partirions le lendemain même. Je rentrais le cœur léger ce soir-là. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée. Mon père était déjà à la maison, et loin d'être sobre. A table, l'ambiance fut tendue.

-Demain je pars en sortie scolaire pour deux jours.

-Ah.

-Va falloir te débrouiller sans moi. Tu crois que tu tiendras le coup ?

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton là Ava ! Ton insolence commence sérieusement à m'énerver !

-Ben voyons ! Et moi, c'est ton ivresse qui m'énerve de plus en plus !

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Bon sang, qu'est ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

-A ton avis ? C'est toi qui a tout fichu en l'air, et tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Il me regardait, silencieux. Je sentais le rouge sur mes joues, la colère m'aveuglait.

-Tu me tiens toujours pour responsable de la mort de ta mère ?

-Exactement ! Whaou tu comprends enfin !

-Ava, tu sais très bien combien je l'aimais. Je souffres réellement en ce moment depuis qu'elle est partie…

-Tu souffres ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu rentres bourré tous les soirs et tu me cries dessus tous les matins ! Elle est où ta souffrance là-dedans ?

-Ava…

-Non, je ne veux plus t'écouter. Tu aurais pu, non tu aurais dû la sauver. Et tu ne l'a pas fais. Et maintenant je suis seule.

Puis, après avoir lâché ces mots, je courus vers la porte. Je sentais les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Une fois dehors, je pleurai librement. Je me fichais totalement de savoir si les voisins me regardaient ou non. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Lui avoir dit ces paroles m'avait brisé. Je me mis à marcher, comme ça simplement, je voulais m'éloigner de la maison. Pour évacuer ma peine et ma colère. Et là, je le croisai. Je n'eus même pas le courage de lever les yeux pour le contempler. Mais je sentis son regard de glace sur moi, juste quelques secondes. Puis je continuai mon chemin. Je sentais encore ses yeux dans mon dos. Je devais avoir une tête horrible pour qu'il me fixe ainsi. Je ne rentrai qu'une heure plus tard. J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais qu'une envie, me coucher. Et je m'endormis, me préparant mentalement à affronter les deux jours à venir.

* * *

Alors que j'allais mourir, je ne pus m'empêcher de me souvenir de ce jour. Celui où nous nous sommes parlés pour la première fois. Celui où je connus enfin son prénom. Cela restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

* * *

Un bruit strident à cinq heures. Rien qu'entendre la sonnerie du réveil me mis de mauvaise humeur. Et en plus, les nuages gris pointaient déjà. La journée commençait bien. Je me levai et m'habillai rapidement. Je voulais quitter la maison le plus vite possible, pour ne pas voir mon père. Je fourrais des vêtements dans un sac, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Puis je sortis de chez moi. Il y avait du vent et mes cheveux me balayaient le visage. Arrivée devant le lycée, je vis que Savannah n'était pas encore arrivée, elle était toujours en retard. Cette fois, c'était sûrement pour se pomponner pour lui. Comme si c'était utile, avant de passer deux jours dans une forêt hostile ! Elle finit par arriver, juste avant que le bus ne parte. Quelle tête en l'air elle faisait des fois ! Le trajet ne fut pas long. J'apercevais déjà la cime des arbres de la forêt dans laquelle j'allais bientôt vivre l'enfer. Nous arrivâmes et descendîmes du bus. Puis la prof nous chargea de monter les tentes. Tandis que j'aidais Savannah, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la dispute de la veille. Avant, je m'étais toujours retenu de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Mais là, ma haine avait repris le dessus, et je n'avais pas pu me contrôler. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas voulu. Et maintenant j'avais mal. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé mais la douleur me déchirait à présent. Maintenant, je me rendais compte que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Je lui en voulais certes, mais c'était quand même mon père. Néanmoins, la douleur ne s'apaiserait pas aussi facilement. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y songer plus, car la prof nous appela tous ; nous devions nous mettre par groupe de deux, et prendre chacun une boussole et une carte. L'exercice était simple : ne pas se perdre, savoir s'orienter, trouver les balises, et surtout garder son sang froid. Facile à dire quand on était avec Savannah ! Elle était encore plus froussarde que moi. Il était dix heures, et nous devions être de retour au camp à dix-sept heures. Il fallait se dépêcher car les journées se finissaient tôt par ici, et la nuit était noire, même à dix-neuf heures. Nous prîmes nos sacs de randonnée et partîmes tous chacun de notre côté. Evidemment, il prit le même chemin que nous. Il était accompagné par John Kant, un abruti complètement fini qui avait toujours le mot pour rire.

-Alors les filles ? Prêtes à vivre la plus grande expérience de votre vie ?

-Pff, tu parles, répondit Savannah. Tout ça, ça me déprime. Pas toi Ava ?

-Hum…

-Mais non, Ava n'a peur de rien, souffla John. Elle est plus forte qu'il n'y paraît. J'en suis sûr.

-C'est que tu ne la connais pas, mon pauvre ! Elle est encore moins motivée que moi.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant juré le contraire, ajouta-t-il en me fixant.

Je tournai vivement la tête. Ah oui ! J'avais oublié qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, quelques mois de cela. J'avais refusé net, mais je ne lui avais jamais donné de réponse. Peut-être se faisait-il de faux espoirs encore. Après plus personne ne parla. Curieusement, j'avais l'impression que lui me regardait. Je ne laissai rien paraître, et me mis à regarder le sol fixement, jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparâmes.

-Bon, à plus tard. Bon courage à vous, lança John. Prêt mec ?

-Totalement, répondit l'autre parfaitement décontracté.

Puis ils partirent d'un côté, tandis que Savannah et moi nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, le bruit de la pluie qui commençait à tomber nous accompagnant.

* * *

-Bon sang, je suis à bout !! cria Savannah.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, exténuées. Cela faisait des heures que nous errions, seules à travers les arbres et la mousse. J'avais les mollets griffés de partout, mais je n'avais plus mal à force d'être griffée par les ronces constamment. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le délai était bientôt écoulé. Et nous étions perdues. Je détestais de plus en plus cette journée. En plus, Savannah n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, ce qui ne faisait que m'exaspérer.

-Ecoute, Savannah, je suis fatigué aussi. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de crier.

-Oh ça va, je ne suis pas aussi résistante que toi, moi ! Si seulement il pouvait venir…

-Qui ça ?

-Bah à ton avis, le nouveau ! J'espère toujours qu'il va venir à mon secours.

Je soupirais. Décidément, j'étais mal tombée.

-On dirait qu'il ne t'intéresse pas. T'es vraiment bizarre !

-Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues d'espérer. Il se contrefiche de toi. Ouvre un peu les yeux, une fois dans ta vie.

Elle me regarda, incrédule. Puis son regard changea, passant à la colère.

-Qu'est ce-qui te prends de me dire ça ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Mais Savannah…

-Quoi ?! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais arrêter de te voiler la face, tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'est ce-que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que t'es trop naïve Ava ! Franchement je n'arrives pas à te cerner. T'es trop lunatique !

Une bouffée de haine m'envahit. J'allais exploser pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

-Moi lunatique ? Et toi alors, qu'est ce-que je devrais dire ? Savannah regarde-toi, tu es vraiment trop superficielle.

-Ah ouais ? Et ben tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser tranquille, pour que tu ne sois pas contaminée ! Quoique ,ce serait vraiment un miracle. L'atmosphère serait moins lugubre !

Puis elle tourna les talons, et disparut dans les buissons. Je ne pus rien dire, tellement j'étais abasourdie. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit, c'était ce que je m'étais toujours cachée au fond de moi. Je savais que je n'étais pas agréable à vivre, mais pas à ce point ! C'était une claque que je venais de me prendre. J'étais énervée et épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ma montre sonna. Dix-sept heures. Et j'étais perdue dans la forêt. Seule et désespérée. Je me mis à marcher, sans trop savoir où aller. C'était Savannah qui avait la boussole. Je continuai tout droit, cherchant des repères, mais en vain. Les minutes passèrent, des heures bientôt. Il faisait nuit noire. Je marchai à l'aveuglette, me cognant contre les rochers, me prenant les branches dans la figure. J'étais anéantie par la fatigue. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je sentis le vide. A cause de la fatigue, je ne réagis pas assez vite.

-AAAHH !

Mon cri retentit dans toute la forêt, s'éleva au-dessus des arbres. Je glissais, sans pouvoir arrêter ma chute. J'étais secouée de partout, les pierres me meurtrissant tout le corps. Puis ma course s'arrêta soudain, et ma tête cogna brutalement sur le sol, ainsi que ma cheville, qui craqua sinistrement.

-Aiie, la vache quelle chute !

J'étais totalement sonnée, engourdie de partout. Je levai une main tremblante vers ma jambe, et la déplaçai délicatement pour libérer ma cheville de la douleur. J'avais mal, très mal même. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur ma tempe, le long de mes joues. Je plaquai doucement une main sur le haut de mon front, et l'examina ensuite. Du sang. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Tout était sombre, froid. J'avais dû tomber dans une sorte de trou, une crevasse peut-être. Péniblement, je parvins à me relever et à m'appuyer contre la paroi. En me levant ce matin, je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma journée se passerait ainsi. C'était clair, j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte au début, mais des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. La douleur était assourdissante certes, mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal était le sentiment profond de tristesse, enfoui au fond de mon être. Ce souvenir douloureux m'assaillait, au point qu'il me fit encore plus mal que la douleur que m'infligeait ma blessure. Seule au fond de ce trou, je laissai libre cours à mes souvenirs, à mes pensées, à cette tragédie qui m'avait brisée. A sa mort, celle de ma mère. A ce jour qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. A ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et c'est prisonnière de mes tourments, réveillés par la douleur qui me déchirait, que je me plongeai dans mon passé.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'attends vos réactions en attendant que je poste la suite.


	2. 2 Vérité

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte

-Ava, tu vas être en retard.

-Oui Maman, je me dépêche.

Journée paisible en perspective. Je sortis de ma chambre. Juste avant d'entrer dans le salon, j'observai mon reflet dans la glace du miroir. Mes cheveux auburns étaient bien lisses ce matin. Mon regard émeraude ressortait légèrement sur mon teint mat.

-Mais oui Ava, tu es belle, alors dépêche-toi !

Un sourire se fendit sur mon visage, et je me dépêchai de prendre mes affaires.

-A ce soir Maman.

-Oui à ce soir Ava. Tu pourrais quand même m'embrasser !

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! criai-je en partant.

Savannah m'attendait devant la maison, comme tous les matins. Elle m'adressa un sourire, que je lui rendis, puis nous partîmes au lycée. La matinée fila vite et l'après-midi s'annonça bonne. En me réveillant le soleil illuminait ma journée. Ce ne fut que pendant le cours de maths, que ses éclats s'estompèrent, laissant place à des nuages d'une noirceur profonde. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement. C'était la principale adjointe. Bizarre qu'elle fut ici.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger dans votre cours Mr Schere, mais Mlle Bergson doit se rendre immédiatement au secrétariat. Vite.

D'un seul coup, ma joie était retombée net et j'avais senti sur moi tous les regards. Savannah avait beau me chuchoter de partir, j'étais figée sur ma chaise. Un coup de coude dans les côtes me sortit brusquement de ma torpeur, et je me levai, les jambes tremblantes, suivant mécaniquement l'adjointe. Je sentis la peur s'intensifier à mesure que mes pas se rapprochaient du secrétariat. C'est là que je vis mon oncle, blême, me regardant. Me fixant ses yeux cernés, gonflés.

-Ava...je…

Je vis dans son regard de la pitié, de la souffrance. Soudain la réalité me rattrapa. S'il était là, ça ne pouvait signifier…

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Les mots étaient sortis tout bas, ce fut à peine audible. Le sang battait à mes oreilles.

-Ta mère…elle…il faut que tu m'accompagnes…

Mon beau soleil cessa tout à coup de briller, il se brisa. Ses rayons qui éclaircissaient mon ciel se ternirent, s'éclipsèrent, laissant place à l'obscurité. Ma vue se brouilla, je n'entendis plus rien. Je sentis la main de mon oncle sur mon épaule, me poussant doucement vers la sortie, m'ouvrant la portière de la voiture, me demandant de m'asseoir ce que je fis, sans m'en rendre compte. Il roula très vite, les fenêtres baissées ; le vent me fouettait le visage, comme pour me réveiller de mon cauchemar. Le temps qui restait jusqu'à l'hôpital défilait incroyablement vite. Je redoutais de savoir déjà ce qui m'attendait. J'avais peur d'avoir raison. Puis j'aperçus le bâtiment de l'hôpital, et les battements de mon cœur prirent un rythme plus élevé. Ce fut comme si ma conscience dictait mes pas, me montrait le chemin. Soudain, je lâchai la main de mon oncle et me mis à courir. Prise dans mon élan, je n'entendis même pas le cri de mon oncle, qui me courait après en hurlant mon prénom. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait disjoncté, plus rien ne m'empêchait de foncer tout droit vers ma peur. Vers la mort, devrai-je dire. Mon entrée se fit remarquée. Tous les regards des patients étaient fixés sur moi. Ils devaient me prendre pour une cinglée, sans aucun doute. Mon oncle arriva à son tour. Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'accueil.

-Mélie Bergson s'il vous plaît. Où est-elle ?

-Ah, répondit l'infirmière, gênée. Vous êtes de la famille ?

Je la fixais, anxieuse. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si gênée ?

-Pourquoi vous faites cette tête-là ? Comme si vous étiez désolée pour nous.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux clairs, le regard peiné. Je soutins celui-ci avec dureté. C'est à ce moment-là que mon père choisit d'arriver. Je tournai mon visage vers le sien, et vit avec stupeur, la souffrance qu'il eut lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

-Ava, qu'est ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Où est Maman ?

-C'est toi qui l'a emmené Dan…?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?! hurlai-je.

Je le vis baisser les yeux, comme pour fuir la vérité. Et là, il lâcha ces mots…

-Elle est morte.

Mon cœur cessa soudain de battre. Ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête.

-Tu…tu me fais une blague c'est ça ?

-Je suis tout à fait sérieux Ava. Elle…elle s'est…

-…

-Elle s'est suicidée !! lâcha-t-il avant de tomber sur le banc, tremblant. Hein ?hein ?!

« qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire », pensai-je. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon soleil venait vraiment de disparaître tout à coup. Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sans que je le veuilles, je montai à toute vitesse les escaliers, cherchant de l'espoir. Je me heurtai brutalement contre quelqu'un et tombai.

-Ava ! Est ce-que ça va ? Comment se fait-il que…

-Où est-elle, s'il vous plaît ?

Le médecin me regarda, dépité. Il semblait chercher les mots qui convenaient le mieux.

-Je suis navré Ava, mais Mélie est partie…

Quoi ? Alors c'était vrai ? La réalité et le temps m'avaient rattrapé. La mort était tout près, je la sentais à mes côtés.

-Comment…est-ce…

-Elle…elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Elle a sauté de la falaise, qui surplombe le parc. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, mais ici, en arrivant en salle d'opération. Nous n'avons rien pû faire je suis désolé…

Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'écoutais plus. En fait , je crois bien que ma conscience s'était envolée dès que j'avais vu mon père, s'effondrant sur le banc. Connaître la vérité faisait mal, très mal. Une part de moi venait de disparaître, en même temps que ma mère.

« Pourquoi ? », me suis-je dis. « Comment on en est arrivé là ? »

-Ava ? Ava, tu m'entends, tout va bien ?

La voix qui m'appelait me parvenait difficilement. A travers mes yeux vides, je ne voyais plus rien. Plus personne n'existait. Plus rien ne comptait désormais. Malgré moi, je me mis à exploser en sanglots. En larmes. Chacune de ces larmes emmenait avec elle une partie de mon âme, que je ne reverrais plus jamais. La douleur me déchirait, me meurtrissait le cœur. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer soudainement, ma respiration s'intensifier. Et puis rien. Le vide. La seule chose dont je me souviennes, c'est le médecin hurlant mon nom, appelant de l'aide. Tout était noir devant mes yeux. Ce jour-là, à cet instant précis, j'aurais voulu tout quitter. J'aurais voulu mourir.

* * *

Se remémorer. Encore et toujours. Deux ans après sa mort, la douleur était toujours là, bien présente. Me rappelant sans cesse cette journée noire de ma vie. Souffrir en silence, j'avais connu. Haïr mon père aussi. Je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même, essayant malgré tout de faire attention aux autres, mais en vain. Je n'étais plus rien, perdue. C'était ça la réalité, sauf que je venais à peine d'en prendre vraiment conscience. Des gouttes qui tombaient sur mon visage me ramenèrent à la réalité. J'étais toujours prisonnière dans mon trou, ma cheville me faisant de plus en plus mal, et le sang coulant toujours dans mes cheveux. « Je dois avoir une tête encore plus horrible que d'habitude ! ». Retrouvant mon calme, je levai la tête et me rendis compte que la sortie était encore moins à portée de main que je le croyais. Finir mes jours comme ça, de cette façon, c'était vraiment nul. Mais qui viendrait me chercher ? Sûrement pas Savannah. Je regardai la montre. Il était presque onze heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps filer. « De toute façon, je vais mourir alors… », pensai-je. « ça ne sert à rien d'espérer Ava, personne ne sait où tu te trouves… »

-Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Sortant de mes songes brusquement, je compris qu'une voix m'appelait. Sa voix. Je relevai la tête et le vis. Lui. Lui et son regard pénétrant qui me dévisageait, incrédule.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Ava ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix harmonieuse et puissante.

Ava. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, alors que moi je ne connaissais pas le sien. Mais ce qui m'a troublé le plus, c'est la manière dont il prononça les deux syllabes de mon prénom, de manière légère et douce, attendrissante.

-Euh…ça pourrait être pire, bafouillai-je, reprenant mes esprits.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui me fit rougir encore plus.

-Accroche-toi à ça ! dit-il en me lançant une corde.

Je l'attrapai rapidement, et y cramponnai mes mains fermement. Je le sentis tirer sur la corde, et m'aperçus qu'il me remontait avec une facilité déconcertante. Enfin, je sentis ses mains attraper les miennes doucement et me hisser. Je relevai la tête, et vis qu'il me fixait.

-Tu es dans un sale état. C'est presque un miracle que tu ne sois pas évanouie. La plupart des filles seraient tombées dans les pommes dès la première vue du sang.

-Faut croire que je suis plus forte que la plupart des filles.

-Sans doute, lâcha t-il dans un superbe sourire.

C'était totalement faux. Je n'étais pas plus forte, je savais juste contrôler mes émotions. Et devant son regard, c'était clair que je perdais tous mes moyens. La douleur me ramena brusquement à la réalité.

-Aïe !

-Fais moi voir ta cheville. Ah, je crois bien qu'elle est cassée. Tu ne t'es pas blessée autre part ?

-Ce n'est que très léger le reste. A part…

-Oui, ta tête. Ta blessure saigne encore apparemment. Et elle est bien profonde. Attends, je dois avoir des mouchoirs dans mon sac. Tiens ! ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment.

-Merci, fis-je en appliquant le mouchoir sur ma tête. Appuyer dessus me donna l'impression qu'une aiguille me transperça le front.

-Tout le monde te cherche tu sais ?

Je relevai la tête, étonnée.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ta copine est arrivée, complètement hystérique. Elle nous a raconté votre dispute, et la prof a décidé de faire des groupes pour te retrouver. Ça fait des heures maintenant.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Savannah qui s'inquiétait pour moi ? Après ce qu'elle m'avait balancé ? Quelle blague.

-Heureusement que je t'ai entendu crier. Sinon personne ne t'aurait trouvé dans cet endroit-là.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Je…merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Sur ce, il mis son sac sur son dos et me releva, enfin essaya.

-Que…

-Tu n'es pas en état de marcher, vu ta cheville. Et tu ne le vois pas, mais tu es très pâle. Je vais te porter, vu comment tu es légère, je ne risque rien, répondit-il en riant légèrement.

A cet instant, je me suis demandé de quelle couleur était mon visage. J'étais plus que gênée, lorsqu'il me releva et me prit dans ses bras. Avec la douleur, j'étais à demi-consciente de ce qu'il se passait.

-Au fait, reprit-il, je ne t'ai pas dit mon prénom. Je m'appelle Ethan…

Ethan. A l'aube de ma mort, Ethan était une partie de mon passé, de mon présent, mais pas de mon avenir. C'était la triste vérité. Enfin, dire triste était un peu stupide de ma part. La vérité, c'était qu'Ethan était ma vie, et que sans lui je n'avais pas de futur.

-Regardez ! Les voilà !

-Oui, ce sont bien eux !

-Oh mon dieu, vous avez Ava ?

Les murmures des autres me semblaient si loin, alors qu'ils ne se tenaient qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Dans ses bras, je ne voyais plus rien. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans le silence total. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien, glacé, m'étourdissait.

-Oh Ava ! Est ce-que tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Savannah, je suis tellement désolée !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est consciente, mais juste épuisée et blessée.

Seule la voix d'Ethan me parvint. Mais je fis quand même un effort pour parler.

-…Savannah…

-Ava ! Oh, Ava pardonne-moi ! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !

-ça va, oublies. Je suis désolée…

Je sentis Ethan me poser délicatement sur le sol. Mme Brownie arriva en courant, précédée par des ambulanciers.

-Ava, est ce-que vous m'entendez ?, murmura t-elle.

-Oui madame.

-Bon, Dieu soit loué. Les secours sont déjà là, nous étions très inquiets. Heureusement qu'Ethan vous a trouvé. Ils vont vous conduire à l'hôpital, mais nous n'avons pu joindre votre père.

-Pas grave.

-Bon, on y va ! Portez la doucement sur le brancard.

J'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Les ambulanciers me soulevèrent et me conduisirent à l'ambulance. J'aurais voulu le voir, mais je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Sur la route, le véhicule fonça tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de m'endormir. Arrivée là-bas, dans ce lieu où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis deux longues années, on me transporta directement aux urgences. Puis je m'endormis sans en avoir conscience. Je dus dormir assez longtemps, car en me réveillant, on était déjà l'après-midi. Le réveil fut brutal, la douleur me tirant de mon sommeil. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les paupières, et lorsque j'y parvins, la lumière blanche du néon m'aveugla.

-Te voilà de nouveau parmi nous, Ava, murmura la voix délicieuse à mon intention.

-Ethan ?, murmurai-je.

-Oui c'est bien moi. Content que tu te souviennes de mon nom.

Je tournai la tête et le vis, souriant, aussi beau que dans mon souvenir. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

-Comment se fait-il que…tu sois là ?

-L'excursion a été annulée. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, mais je n'ai pas pu venir te voir tout de suite. A cause d'un médecin qui refuse toutes les visites pour toi.

-C'est sans doute mon père…

-Je vois. Bon, je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant.

-Déjà ?

Ma voix avait plein de tristesse en lui disant cela. Je le vis se retourner avec un léger sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je viendrais te voir plus tard. C'est une promesse.

Puis il partit, me laissant seule de nouveau dans ma chambre. Il venait de me faire une promesse. Il allait revenir, pour moi. Moi qui n'était qu'une inconnue dans sa vie. Perdue dans mes songes, je mis du temps à remarquer les fleurs blanches qui semblaient me narguer sur la table. Des roses, pures et délicates, qui n'étaient pas encore écloses. J'en touchai une du bout des doigts, l'effleurai et souris. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse.

* * *

haha la suite du chapitre 1 merci à toi Lily-0205 pour ton impression sur le début ça m'a fait plaisir^^


	3. 3 Incompréhension

* * *

Chaque jour, il vint me voir avec les mêmes roses blanches. Quand je ne somnolais pas, nous restions dans ma chambre et discutions. Ethan m'apprit ainsi qu'il venait de Melbourne en Australie, et qu'il avait aménagé dans cette ville avec ses parents. Il était fils unique, comme moi. Il ne me posa aucune question sur ma relation avec mon père, et j'en fus soulagée. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que mon père venait me voir, je faisais mine de dormir. Je n'avais strictement envie de lui parler, pas après ce qui s'était passé dans cet endroit. Ecouter Ethan me raconter sa vie était un vrai bonheur. Ce qu'il me racontait, je savais que je le garderais pour moi, comme un trésor. Quand je sortis enfin de l'hôpital, il était dehors à m'attendre, le visage toujours souriant comme à son habitude. Puis lorsque je revins au lycée, il m'y conduisit en voiture, tous les matins. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où je suis montée dans sa voiture. Au moment où il démarra, la musique résonna à mes oreilles. C'était du Radiohead. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'y avait que ça qui le détendait. Je m'étais mis à rire, songeant bêtement à la fois où j'avais mis Metallica à fond pour ne pas entendre ses pas derrière moi. Plus nous devenions complices, et plus je m'enfonçais dans les sentiments. Au lycée, notre entrée était toujours remarquée. Logique, moi marchant à côté de cet homme superbe, on voyait clairement le contraste. Moi aussi gênée que la première fois où nous nous sommes parlés, et lui, me regardant toujours avec son sourire plein de soleils. Je ne pouvais savoir s'il ressentait la même chose à mon égard, mais sa gentillesse était sincère. C'est la seule chose dont j'étais certaine. Mais bon, un tel bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. C'est ce jour là que ça c'est produit. Notre dispute. C'était un lundi, en plein après-midi. J'étais tranquillement assise dehors, en compagnie de Savannah quand cet abruti de Kant s'est incrusté.

-Salut les filles, ça roule ?

-Tiens John, bonjour ! lança Savannah.

Pour ma part, je ne lui accordai pas l'ombre d'un regard et me contentai de murmurer un faible « jour' », à peine audible. Il dû le voir, parce qu'il me dévisagea longuement, avant de m'accoster.

-Alors Ava, tu t'es enfin remise de tes blessures ?

-Comme tu le vois, répondis-je froidement.

-J'imagine que le fait d'être Ethan y est beaucoup pour quelque chose.

Je relevai la tête vivement.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Bah oui ! Tu sors bien avec lui pas vrai ?

-Je…

-Qui sort avec qui ? lança quelqu'un d'une voix forte.

D'autres élèves de la classe arrivèrent. Je sentais que la conversation allait mal tourner.

-Ava et Ethan sortent ensemble !

-Hein ? Sérieux ?!

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

-Ava, ne nous dit pas que c'est faux quand même ?, me demanda John avec insistance.

-Je…

-Mais vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, il est même venu te voir tous les jours à l'hôpital…

-ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

-Attends, il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous vous comporter tous les deux. Et puis tu as vu comment il te…

-Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous !

J'avais crié ces paroles, sans même m'en rendre compte. Ils étaient tous là, en train de me dire ce à quoi je pensais sans arrêt. Et moi, que représentais-je pour lui ? Un silence de plomb s'installa. Ce fut Savannah qui le brisa.

-Oh et puis vous savez, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, non ?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Désolé Ava, me dit John, gêné.

-Ce n'est rien, murmurai-je d'une voix blanche, les larmes coincées au fond de ma gorge. Puis je partis précipitamment, n'imaginant même pas que les ennuis venaient à peine de commencer.

-Salut Ethan !

Ethan se tourna vers Savannah. Elle lui sourit pleinement, lui la regarda, froid.

-Bonjour. Que veux-tu ?

-En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose à propos d'Ava.

-Ah oui ? et quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler…tu pourrais mal le prendre.

-Maintenant que tu es là vas-y. En plus, on voit clairement que t'en meurs d'envie.

-Eh bien, comment dire… Je l'ai entendu parler avec John tout à l'heure, et …

-Et ?

-Elle a dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre vous. Elle s'est même énervée contre tout le monde.

Ethan la fixa, silencieusement.

-Ava a vraiment dit ça ? finit-il par dire.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Il faut que j'y ailles, à plus tard.

-Oh, à plus Ethan, lança Savannah d'une voix enjouée, avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ethan n'y fit pas attention, et partit d'un pas précipité. Il devait trouver Ava, et parler avec elle. Il finit par l'apercevoir, mais elle était en cours. Il se résolut donc à attendre la fin de la journée. Quand la fin des cours sonna, il se dépêcha de sortir. Elle l'attendait toujours au même endroit, avant de rentrer ensemble. Elle parut remarquer le regard froid du jeune homme lorsqu'il vint à sa rencontre.

-Je peux te parler ? dit Ethan, une pointe d'amertume dans le voix.

* * *

C'était la première fois que je lui voyais une telle expression. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu en colère. Je n'eus pas besoin de deviner qu'Ethan en ce moment, n'était pas mon soleil de d'habitude. Son « je peux te parler » signifiait déjà tout. Nous commençâmes à marcher en silence, tandis que je me préparais à affronter la dureté de ses paroles.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on…

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, Ava, me coupa t-il sèchement.

Son ton était si dur que je ne pus être que perplexe. Je rassemblai mon courage.

-Justement non, je ne sais rien du tout Ethan.

Il me regarda, puis détourna les yeux.

-Savannah est venue me voir aujourd'hui.

Quoi ?

-Elle m'a raconté ce que tu as dit à Kant, à propos de nous.

C'était quoi cette histoire ? « Il me fait quoi là », pensai-je.

-Je ne comprends pas, finis-je par dire.

-Tu ne comprends ? me lança t-il en haussant la voix. Tu te fous de moi ?

-Ethan je…

-Tu as dis, à tout le monde, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. C'est vrai n'est-ce pas ?

Non ! Je ne l'avais jamais dit ainsi. Pourquoi me lançait-il cette pique tout à coup ? Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

-Ton silence veut tout dire…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…

-Mais c'est ça non ?

-Je…

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Je ne comprenais pas la situation.

-Je suis déçu Ava. Je ne pensais pas…je croyais te comprendre, te connaître, mais apparemment j'ai eu tort.

-Ethan !

-Ava, ça suffit. J'en ai assez.

Et il me laissa seule. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il m'avait tout balancé à la tête, sans se douter que ses paroles pouvaient m'affecter au plus profond de mon être. Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, mon père était dans le salon.

-Ava, qu'est-ce qui…

-Rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Ne commences pas ! Je m'inquiètes pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me parles ?!

-Pourquoi tu ne m'oublierais pas, comme tu sais si bien le faire ! criai-je en grimpant les marches de l'escalier.

Une fois dans ma chambre, la porte fermée à clé, je me mis à pleurer. Mes larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Bon sang ! Comment avais-je pu imaginer qu'il éprouvait la même chose pour moi ? J'étais bêtement tombée amoureuse. Ou peut-être que je ne l'étais pas finalement, car lui ne l'avait pas vu. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Mensonge. Il n'y a aucune hallucination qui fasse aussi mal. Je me mentais à moi-même. Le lendemain, je n'eus pas le courage d'aller en cours. Je ne pouvais affronter son regard. Je restai au lit toute la journée. Dès que je croyais que mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées, elles se remettaient à couler. Mais je savais que l'éviter ne changerait rien. J'eus grande peine à me lever le matin. « J'ai vraiment une sale tête », pensai-je en voyant mes yeux rouges et gonflés. En ouvrant la porte, j'eus une faible lueur d'espoir, mais qui retomba bien vite, Ethan ne m'attendait pas. En marchant dans la rue, mes pas étaient lourds. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus avancer. Savannah ne se mit pas à côté de moi en cours. Elle dû comprendre que sa seule vue me donnait des migraines. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait été le voir. Mais dire que tout était sa faute serait faux. C'était moi, et moi seule la responsable. Si je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais, peut-être que la situation serait différente. Je ne le vis pas de la journée, ce qui me soulagea en un sens. Mais quand vint l'heure de la fin des cours, je le vis me dépasser, de sa démarche souple et rapide. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard. Je m'arrêtai, et le regardai s'éloigner rapidement. Je ne pouvais rien faire. « Il va s'éloigner de moi encore plus, sans qu'on se soit vraiment compris », songeai-je, à travers mes larmes qui m'embuaient la vue. En rentrant chez moi, je vis mon père, qui m'attendait assis à la table de la salle à manger. Son regard était soucieux, et je remarquai un pli d'inquiétude sur son front.

-Ava, commença t-il, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

* * *

et voila c'est un peu court je sais mais comme là je pars en vacances et que je n'ai pas trop avancé dans la deuxième partie u_u bah j'ai du couper à ce moment là mais je trouve que l'effet fait plutôt bien ^^ merci beaucoup à toi Aya0me ça m'a fait très plaisir.


	4. 4 Réconciliation

-Ava, commença t-il, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter ce soir, Papa.

-Je me contrefiche que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Son ton avait été sec. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, et m'assis en face de lui.

-Très bien, alors parlons. Mais de quoi exactement ?

-De toi Ava, de toi. Et de notre relation aussi. Je ne te comprends plus.

-Je vois, murmurai-je, cynique. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais la bouteille, tu comprendrais mieux.

J'attendis sa réaction, mais ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. Il gardait son sang froid, ce qui à ma surprise, me gêna.

-Je te fais remarquer Ava, que je ne bois plus ces derniers temps. Parce que je me soucies de toi.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien je te félicite. Mais cela ne change rien.

-C'est vrai. Mais peu-être que le problème ne vient pas de là, mais d'autre chose.

-Et de quoi alors ?

-Je pensais à la mort de ta mère.

Sa phrase me toucha directement. Il avait vu juste.

-Nous n'en avons jamais parlé toi et moi. Je sais que tu m'en veux…

-Tais-toi…

-Ava s'il te plaît…

-La ferme ! Si tu crois que…

-Tu crois peut-être que la mort de Mélie ne m'a pas affecté ?!

Son expression à la fois furieuse et douloureuse me déstabilisa.

-Cela fait deux ans, poursuivit-il, que tu ne me parles presque plus. Tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer constamment. J'essaye de te comprendre, j'essaye mais rien à faire, je n'y arrives pas. Et si tu crois que cela me plaît de voir ce que je suis devenu, détrompes-toi Ava !

Je voulais dire quelque chose, protester, mais les muscles de ma mâchoire étaient comme crispés.

-Tu as le droit de penser que je suis un minable, car c'est le cas, mais je voudrais que tu me vois autrement. Que tu me vois comme un père, comme avant… Je voudrais que tu sois celle que tu étais autrefois.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas.

Ces mots à peine prononcés, je le vis me jeter un regard douloureux. Il avait beau me dire cela, ça ne changeait rien au passé. S'excuser auprès de moi ne signifiait pas demander pardon à ma mère. Jamais. Je me levai, silencieuse, passant sans jeter un regard à mon père, et montai dans ma chambre, qui était à présent mon refuge. Une fois seule, je me mis à penser à tout à la fois, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à venir, coulant silencieusement. Ces derniers temps, je devenais une fontaine chaque soir. « Mais qu'attends-tu réellement Ava ? » ai-je pensé. C'est clair, je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais. Je devenais vraiment difficile. Le lendemain, je me forçai un peu plus à sourire, pour paraître un peu plus heureuse, même si c'était tout le contraire de ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Tout le monde s'était aperçu qu'Ethan et moi ne nous parlions plus, mais nul ne fit commentaire, ce que j'appréciai. Mais mon sourire était faux, crispé. C'était comme si j'allais oublier de sourire. Redevenir celle que j'étais, quand un simple sourire d'Ethan faisait déborder mon cœur de joie, semblait impossible. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi à me torturer sans cesse. A peine entendais-je sa voix, que les palpitations de bon cœur battaient la cadence, m'infligeant un peu plus de douleur à chaque battement. Je devais oublier. Tout. Je devais essayer. Me forcer. C'était la seule solution. M'accrocher et espérer était ce que je voulais. Pas Ethan. Plusieurs jours passèrent, se succédant, identiques, les uns aux autres. On retournait au tout début, lui ,ne me parlant pas, et moi, espérant dans mon coin. Sauf que j'étais encore plus sinistre qu'avant. Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à mon père depuis l'autre soir. A dire vrai, c'était lui qui m'ignorait. Il n'était rentré que très rarement de l'hôpital ces derniers temps. Au fond de moi, je me sentais responsable. Depuis l'autre soir, la culpabilité me rongeait, malgré moi. « J'ai peut-être été dure », pensai-je. Encore un problème par ma faute. Parmi tous les maux que j'avais causé, il n'y en avait qu'un qui ne me dérangeait pas. Le fait que Savannah m'évitait était ma foi agréable. Je n'avais plus à supporter ses réflexions à répétition. Sa responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ethan et moi était moindre, comparé à ce que je n'avais pas pu faire.

* * *

A cette époque, je n'aurais jamais imaginé notre réconciliation ainsi. Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. C'était vrai. Je me rapprochai du bord, écartant légèrement les bras. « Je t'aime ». Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, je pensais que je n'oublierais jamais cet instant. Mais à l'heure actuelle, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

* * *

Le plus dur était de savoir qu'il vivait en face de moi. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier si je le voyais constamment ? Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pleurais plus certes, mais la torture longue et douloureuse dans mon cœur ne s'était pas atténuée pour autant. L'autre fois en sport, je crus qu'il me regarda, mais son regard électrique ne fit que me traverser. Il ne me voyait plus. Je n'existais plus à ses yeux, ses yeux que je voulais tant contempler à nouveau. Son sourire plein de soleils me manquait terriblement. Rien que d'y songer me faisait oublier le reste. Je devais me ressaisir au plus vite. Ce soir-là en rentrant, je le vis marcher un peu plus loin devant moi. Devant sa silhouette, je ne pouvais plus avancer. Je ne pouvais que contempler son dos, s'éloignant encore un peu plus. Puis je me remis à marcher, faisant des pas inconscients pour rentrer chez moi. Arrivée devant ma porte, je me mis à réfléchir. Remarquant la voiture de mon père, je me décidai à entrer. Ce dernier ne m'adressa pas un regard. On aurait dit qu'il rentrait dans mon jeu, comme s'il me testait. Alors que je commençai à monter les marches, il daigna enfin me parler.

-Ne t'éloignes pas si vite, on va bientôt manger.

-Merci, je n'ai pas faim.

-Je ne te demandes pas ton avis. Tu restes là et c'est tout.

S'il voulait que je sorte de mes gonds, c'était gagné. Finalement, je posai mon sac et remis ma veste.

-Ou vas-tu exactement ?

-Je sors prendre l'air.

-Ava, reste-là ! Je t'interdis de franchir cette porte !

-Et moi, je n'ai pas t'écouter.

Puis je claquai la porte. Il avait réussi à m'énerver. Je me mis à marcher rapidement, et ne m'aperçus pas qu'Ethan regardait par la fenêtre au même moment. Mes pas étaient rapides et décidés. Je savais où je voulais être en ce moment. Au seul endroit où personne ne viendrait me trouver. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me mis à courir. Arrivée au lieu fatal, mon souffle déjà saccadé, devint plus court. C'était ici. Ici que ma mère avait sauté de cette falaise il y a deux ans. Je m'asseyais au bord, contemplant le parc. Celui-ci était magnifique. « Pourquoi avoir choisi ce lieu Maman ? ». Je ne savais que penser. Elle qui était si heureuse…Comment en être arrivé là ? Cette question resterait sans doute sans réponse. Mon regard se perdit au loin, plongé à nouveau dans les souvenirs. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'étais déjà loin. A présent, je regardai le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles ce soir-là.

-C'est étrange. Comment peut-on être aussi triste alors que la nuit est si belle ?

Ma mémoire me jouait des tours. Je me retournai vivement et vis, stupéfaite et incrédule, Ethan se tenant près de moi. Lui aussi contemplait le ciel, son regard étincelant pénétrant les étoiles. Je tournai la tête.

-Il fait croire, que même les éclats de la nuit ne peuvent effacer les ténèbres de la peine.

-Peut-être. Mais je pensais plutôt à toi en disant cela.

-Hein ?

-Oui. Toi tu représentes la nuit, et moi le jour. Nous sommes totalement l'opposé.

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne pus que le fixer.

-Vraiment, Ava. Tu es bien difficile à comprendre. J'ai essayé, essayé, mais en vain.

-De quoi ?

-De t'oublier. J'ai tout tenté, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrives pas.

Je ne disais rien, me contentant de le regarder.

-Je n'arrives pas à t'en vouloir. Disons le carrément, c'est moi que je détestes.

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Après ce que je lui avais fait, c'était moi et moi seule la responsable.

-La vérité, c'est que e n'ai pas cesser de penser à toi.

A présent, ses prunelles lumineuses étaient tournées vers les miennes. Son regard semblait à la fois triste et interrogateur. Mes larmes étaient aux bords de mes cils. Je devais lui dire. Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

-Ethan, je …

Mes mots furent noyés par ses lèvres écrasant les miennes. Les battements de mon cœur reprirent leur course effrénée, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses lèvres étaient douces et je sentis mes larmes se mêler à notre baiser. Ce fut lui qui y mis fin, et me contempla longuement.

-Je passes mon temps à te faire pleurer, murmura t-il dans un sourire.

Ce sourire, mon soleil. J'avais tellement espéré le revoir de nouveau.

-Je pleures souvent pour rien ces temps-ci.

-Je le sais.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains.

-Je t'ai observé tu sais. Tout le temps.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-Ou serais-tu allée, sinon ici ? Il n'y a qu'à cet endroit que ta place se trouve.

-Pas depuis que tu es là.

Son regard s'intensifia, et je me sentis rougir. Lui semblait amusé.

-J'aimerais vraiment voir ces deux émeraudes qui m'hypnotisent, étinceler de nouveau.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Décidément, il avait toujours le dernier mot. Mes lèvres se figèrent dans un sourire.

-Avec toi, je penses que c'est possible. Je t'aime Ethan.

-Je t'aime.

-Ava ? C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?!

Il était minuit passé. Mon père était furieux.

-Je suis…désolée Papa.

Il me regarda, inquiet, puis se détendit.

-Bon. Tant que tu vas bien.

-Cette nuit est vraiment superbe.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Bonne nuit.

-Euh…oui. Bonne nuit Ava, finit-il par lâcher.

Une fois seule dans mon lit, je me mis à songer. Son « je t'aime » avait eu l'air si réel. Nous nous étions embrassés une dernière fois avant de nous séparer. Mes lèvres me brûlaient encore, tant j'étais heureuse. Son regard était encore plus intense me semblait-il. Les choses allaient s'améliorer, j'en étais certaine. Mes yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil me gagna peu à peu. Ethan resterait auprès de moi. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on me l'enlève. Jamais. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer à la fin.

Fin de la première partie.

* * *

voila enfin la fin de la première partie j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décu ^^ j'ai commencé la deuxième j'ai hâte de pouvoir commencer à la poster et surtout de rentrer dans le final de l'histoire enfin je m'emballe!merci à Aya0me et Lily-0205 pour vos reviews et votre soutien ça me fait trop plaisir b'zioux Mireba-chan


	5. 5 Intrigue

**_Aube._**

_Deuxième partie: Mélie_

Penser à tout cela, à ces longs instants de plénitude passés avec Ethan, ne servait à rien désormais. A quoi cela rimait, alors que j'étais sur le point de mettre fin à ma vie ? A dire vrai, rien. Il n'y avait qu'une issue pour l'effacer de ma mémoire. La mort.

* * *

Etais-je la fille la plus chanceuse du monde ? Probablement pas. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réjouir chaque jour. Etre avec Ethan semblait irréel. Il était mon refuge. Dans ses bras, j'oubliais tout, plus rien autour de moi n'existait. Il n'était sûrement pas l'homme le plus parfait qui existe, mais cela ne comptait pas. Il avait réussi en quelques mois à me rendre telle que je l'étais, quand Mélie était encore en vie. Mes yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat, s'illuminaient à chacune des ses paroles. Mon visage avait retrouvé son teint habituel, et le plus incroyable était la chaleur de mon sourire. Je me sentais à nouveau moi. La Ava d'autrefois. De nouveau, Ethan venait me chercher tous les matins, comme lorsque nous étions devenus proches. Même supporter les longues journées de cours ne m'était plus aussi pénible qu'avant. Savannah ne m'adressait plus la parole, ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Elle avait cessé de se mettre en valeur devant les autres, était moins prétentieuse. Contre toute attente, John était devenu un ami précieux pour moi. Lui qui avant voulait plus que de l'amitié, semblait réellement heureux de notre complicité naissante. Je devais avouer que moi aussi. Quand je n'étais pas avec Ethan, ce qui était quand même assez rare, c'était avec lui que je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Et j'en étais bien contente. J'avais besoin de cette amitié particulière qui nous liait John et moi. Cela me rappelait quand Ethan et moi n'étions encore qu'amis. Je m'ouvrais aussi davantage aux autres, souriant pleinement pratiquement tout le temps. Chercher la compagnie des autres me faisait le plus grand bien. Ethan, John et les autres me faisaient ressentir pleinement que j'existais. Que je pouvais être utile. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus surprise, c'est la tournure que les choses avaient prises avec mon père. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais arrêté de l'éviter, et c'était lui qui de nous deux en semblait le plus heureux. Peu après le début de ma relation avec Ethan, mon comportement s'était totalement métamorphosé. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle mon père se montra si affectueux tout d'un coup. Nous ne nous parlions pas trop, lui travaillant tard et moi passant le plus clair de mon temps libre avec Ethan. Il n'était pas sans cesse derrière mon dos. Mais notre relation avait quelque peu évoluée, car nous faisions tous les deux des efforts. Il ne savait pas ce qui me rendait si heureuse, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Je devais plutôt me réjouir ! Après tout, qui sait comment il réagirait en apprenant que je sortais avec Ethan. Il est parfois difficile pour un père d'admettre que sa fille grandit, encore plus lorsque qu'elle est la seule enfant de la famille. Mais je savais qu'il me faudrait un jour présenter Ethan à mon père. Lui n'attendait que ça. Pour sa part, il m'avait présenté à ses parents dès le début. Ils étaient très gentils, et laissaient une grande liberté à leur fils. Ils avaient totalement confiance en lui. J'aurais voulu que mon père fasse pareil, mais c'était trop lui demander. Quand nous étions dans sa chambre, j'avais toujours l'impression de pénétrer son jardin secret. J'étais fascinée par la quantité impressionnante de livres qu'il avait sur sa large étagère, mêlant les différents genres de tous les écrivains du monde. Ethan était vraiment brillant. J'essayais de me maintenir à son niveau, empruntant à chque visite plusieurs romans, me forçant à les dévorer le plus vite possible. Il continuait malgré tout de conserver une longue avance sur moi, et cette compétition le faisait bien rire. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse rire tout le temps, car je pouvais y voir son sourire, celui qui m'était si cher. Quand il souriait, tous les nuages de ma journée disparaissaient. C'était mon soleil. Et il semblait si heureux quand il était avec moi, sa joie pouvait se lire constamment sur son beau visage. Ses yeux reflétaient tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour moi. Souvent lorsque je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et que je protestais, il m'empêchait de continuer de débattre en m'embrassant. Que pouvais-je dire ? Malheureusement rien quand j'étais prise dans ses lèvres. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de le marteler de petits coups après, lui riant gentiment, et moi protestant encore plus. Puis je le regardais me donner un sourire fatal, qui me faisait tout oublier. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Mais je me cachais bien de dire à quel point j'en étais heureuse. Son sourire valait plus que toutes les déclarations au monde. Et il n'était adressé qu'à moi. Dans ces moments-là, je repensais au jour où nous nous étions vraiment rencontrés, dans la forêt. Si je n'avais pas eu cet accident, peut-être que les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi. Il m'arrivait de remercier le fait d'être maladroite, ce qui me faisait bien rire. Après tout, tout aurait pû être différent. Je ne croyais pas trop au destin alors je préférais ne rien supposer. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que je n'aurais jamais pû me relever sans Ethan. J'avais toujours fui mon passé, du moins essayé, mais depuis l'entrée d'Ethan dans ma vie, j'y songeais moins. Lorsque je rêvais de la mort de ma mère la nuit, Ethan me serrait fort dans ses bras, à m'en faire mal, si bien que la douleur dans mes bras était plus forte que la douleur de mon cauchemard lui-même. Il savait parfaitement me consoler. Un soir où nous étions chez lui dans sa chambre, je lui en avais parlé.

-Tu sais…, avais-je commencé, les yeux fixant le plafond.

-Hum ?

-J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu la connaisses. Mélie.

-Je suis sûr que c'était une femme remarquable, comme toi. Vu que tu lui ressembles en tout point.

J'avais souris doucement, tournant mes prunelles émeraudes vers les siennes.

-Ma mère valait bien plus que ce que je suis. Moi…moi je ne suis malheureusement pas aussi forte.

-C'est normal. Mélie était Mélie, toi tu es Ava, point. Vous ne pouvez pas vous ressembler dans tous vos choix.

-Tu penses, que c'est parce que je cherches à lui ressembler ? J'aimerais tant la comprendre.

-Cela appartient au passé Ava. Il faut juste que tu te prennes en main, mais être adulte c'est ça aussi.

J'avais soupiré. Ce garçon lisait en moi comme dans un livre.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

-Haha, tu me flattes trop, ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

En vérité, je ne comprenais pas ce que voulait dire Ethan. Il fallait que j'y parviennes. Cependant, quelque chose au fond de mon être m'empêchait d'avancer. Le lendemain, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles d'Ethan. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes songes, que cela me valut une réprimande de la part du prof de maths. « Si vous étiez un peu moins tête en l'air, Mlle Bergson, je suis certain que vous fourniriez de biens meilleurs résultats ! » me lança-t-il. Je lui adressai un regard noir, essayant tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours. Mais rien à faire. Je ne parvins pas ni à ce cours, ni tous les autres d'ailleurs, à forcer mon esprit à chasser la mort de ma mère. Ou du moins les circonstances. En rentrant, Ethan remarqua sans peine que j'étais bien trop préoccupée, mais il préférait sans doute me laisser tranquille, et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il m'embrassa longuement, avant de me souffler de sa voix séduisante « à demain », comme il le faisait à son habitude. Je lui souris tendrement avant de rentrer, bien décidée à trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait se trouver à ma portée.

-Papa ?

Pas de réponse. J'étais seule, ce qui me donna un peu plus de courage pour commencer mes recherches. Premièrement, je décidai de fouiller dans le bureau, à l'étage. A l'époque, ma mère y passait la plupart de ses soirées, à finir ses dossiers. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps, et j'eus la surprise de constater que rien n'avait déplacé depuis ces deux dernières années. On aurait presque pû sentir encore son parfum flotter dans la pièce. Je secouais la tête, les cils mouillés. Je ne devais pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans les souvenirs douloureux. Me ressaisissant, je me mis à chercher furtivement partout. Dans ses anciens dossiers incomplets, dans ses courriers… Rien. A croire qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune piste derrière elle. Enervée, je parcourus la pièce à grandes enjambées, jetant des regards partout autour de moi. Dans un long soupir, je décidai de quitter la pièce. Ce n'était pas ici que j'allais trouver ce que je cherchais. Un éclair traversa soudain mon esprit, et je fis demi-tour. Pas pour revenir au bureau, mais pour me diriger vers la pièce d'à côté. La chambre de mes parents. J'eus une brève hésitation sur le pas. Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et franchis la porte. Comme dans le bureau, rien n'avait changé. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que tout comme moi, mon père vivait dans le passé. Un bref élan de pitié s'empara de moi. Et lui, qu'avait-il pû ressentir ? Je ne m'étais jamais attardé sur la question, et maintenant, je comprenais qu'il avait vraiment dû souffrir lui aussi. Je commençais par chercher dans l'armoire, tout en prenant soin de ne pas froisser ses vêtements. Puis mon regard se posa sur la table de chevet. Sur le cadre qui y était posé. Je m'approchai et pris la photo entre mes mains. Celle-ci avait été prise lors de mes quatorze ans. Nous rions tous les trois dessus. J'étais vraiment le portrait craché de ma mère en miniature, nos longs cheveux auburns ondulant légèrement. La seule différence était nos yeux, les miens étant verts émeraudes, et ceux de Mélie se rapprochant plus du bleu topaze, clairs et brillants. Elle était si belle, avec son sourire pétillant de joie. Si heureuse… « Oh, maman… », murmurai-je. Tout en essuyant mes yeux d'un revers de la main, je reposai le cadre. J'ouvris le tiroir et mon regard se posa sur le premier live qui s'y trouvait. C'était l'agenda de ma mère. Intriguée, je le pris et le lus. Elle y avait noté tous ses rendez-vous, personnels et professionnels. C'est là que je vis quelque chose qui attira mon attention. Plusieurs fois, il y avait le nom de Raiford, marqué à des jours successifs, à des heures différentes. « Raiford… », pensai-je. Ce nom me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. J'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ? Peut-être à l'hôpital. Avec surprise, je constatai que cela faisait plusieurs mois avant la mort de ma mère, que ce nom apparaissait. Je n'avais jamais eu vent de ces rendez-vous. Bizarrement, ceux-ci semblaient moins fréquents, au fur et à mesure que ce fameux jour arrivait. Raiford. Ce nom était mon unique piste visiblement. Je décidai de faire part de cette découverte à Ethan uniquement le lendemain. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec cela maintenant. Et à dire vrai, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il allait se passer…

* * *

voila la deuxième partie qui commence. il y aura plus de suspense dans celle-là, notamment avec l'intrigue sur la mort de sa mère, et ...la suite ^^ donc voila merci pour votre soutien en particulier Aya0me, c'est fou comme tu m'encourages, sans oublier Lily-0205, un grand merci à vous deux les filles^^

:) Mireba-chan


	6. 6 Mensonge

* * *

Si j'avais sû que fouiller le passé ainsi me conduirait à aujourd'hui… Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de mon corps. Jamais je n'aurais dû embarquer Ethan là dedans. Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Mais connaître la vérité était la seule chose qui m'importait à l'époque. A présent, je ne pouvais que le regretter amèrement.

* * *

-Tu es certaine de faire le bon choix Ava　?　

Ce fut ce qu'Ethan me répondit lorsque je lui racontai ce que j'avais découvert dans l'agenda de Mélie, lui faisant part en même temps de ma décision de retrouver à tout prix l'identité de ce Raiford. Ses yeux d'aciers me scrutaient inlassablement, comme si il cherchait au fond de mes yeux la réponse qu'il attendait.

J'étais intimidé par son regard, mais le soutins quand même.

-Bien sûr. Ethan, c'est pour l'instant mon unique indice pour découvrir la vérité, je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser passer.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, mais c'était plutôt une marque d'inquiétude que de reproche.

-Soit. De toute façon, j'imagine que, quelque soit mes moyens de persuasion, tu n'oublieras pas cette idée, pas vrai　?

Je souris.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, murmurai-je avant de me pencher et de l'embrasser délicatement. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça délicatement. Même si dans ses bras j'étais totalement vulnérable, je savais aussi ne pas me laisser faire. Et il le savait très bien. La sonnerie qui annonça la fin de la pause mit fin à notre baiser, bien trop rapide à mon goût. Il me lança «　à plus tard　» et fila vers sa salle, tandis que je m'apprêtai moi-même à aller en cours. Je rejoignis John à sa table, qui m'adressa un grand sourire. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, je me rendis compte que je l'avais délaissé ces derniers jours, suite à mon obsession. Je promis mentalement de bien me rattraper auprès de lui, et me concentra sur le cours de biologie. Quand le cours fut fini, tout en rangeant mes affaires, je me décidai à parler à John.

-Je voulais m'excuser, commençai-je, pour mon attitude.

-C'est rien Ava. J'ai bien compris que tu étais distraite par quelque chose dernièrement. Ce n'est pas en rapport avec Ethan quand même　?

-Non, non. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ah tant mieux alors. Tu veux…qu'on en parle　?

Je relevai brusquement la tête, et vis une inquiétude profonde dans ses yeux. J'avais besoin d'en parler. Ethan m'en voudrait sûrement mais j'en avais besoin. Profondément. De plus, nous avions fini les cours, ce qui me laissait largement le temps de me confier. L'envie me tenaillait.

-Et bien…

Je lui racontais tout. Sans rien omettre. La mort de Mélie, ma chute interminable dans la solitude, le froid permanent avec mon père…Sans oublier ma récente découverte. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, j'eus l'impression de mettre libérée d'un lourd fardeau. Hormis Ethan, je ne m'étais jamais confié aussi librement à quelqu'un. A ma grande surprise, j'en étais plutôt…heureuse. Oui. John m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre, avec une grande attention même. Il était un ami cher à mon cœur, j'en étais totalement convaincue à présent.

-Les jours n'ont pas dû être très faciles à vivre pour toi. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas succomber à toute cette peine qui te pesait.

-Ethan m'a sauvée, tout simplement. Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute jamais trouvé la volonté de me relever.

-C'est vrai. Je devrais l'en remercier. Rien qu'à voir le sourire qui s'affiche sur tes lèvres, on devine sans peine qu'Ethan y ait pour beaucoup.

Je rougis magré moi. Il ria aux éclats, et je le rejoignis bien vite. Oui. C'était vraiment un bon ami, mon meilleur ami même. Puis nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien. Il me proposa d'aller au cinéma ce weekend, ce que j'acceptai de bon cœur. Après tout, Ethan n'allait pas me faire une scène pour une petite sortie entre amis. Même s'il m'avait dit qu'il lui arrivait d'être jaloux quand il me voyait avec John. A cette pensée, je me mis à rire. Puis ce fut la fin des cours, je n'avais pas vu le temps filer. Avant de quitter John, je lui demandai de ne pas dire à Ethan que je m'étais confiée à lui, et il me promit de ne pas lui en toucher mot. Et je rejoignis Ethan, qui m'attendait au même endroit qu'à l'ordinaire. En marchant, je croisai Savannah, qui baissa vite la tête en me voyant et fila. Je ne me retournai pas vers mon ancienne amie, et me dirgeai vers mon amoureux sans perdre de temps.

-A qui as-tu lancé ce regard hautain　? me demanda t-il après un bref baiser.

-Oh, à personne en particulier.

En rentrant, il me demanda ce que j'avais fait de mon après-midi, et je le vis esquisser une grimace lorsque je lui dis que je l'avais passé avec John. Arrivés devant chez lui, je me penchai pour l'embrasser ce qui le surprit.

-Tu n'entres pas ce soir　?

-Non, j'ai un devoir à réviser, mentis-je, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma gêne.

En vain, puisqu'il remarqua tout de suite ma nervosité.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu vas faire　? insista-il en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-O-oui.

Il me relâcha doucement, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était agacé. J'eus peur un moment qu'il ne se mette en colère, mais il se contenta de me pousser légèrement.

-Alors va donc travailler un peu, si tu veux espérer me rattraper un jour, murmura t-il dans un sourire en coin.

Je me retournai vers lui, et lui collai un baiser sur la joue avant de rentrer en courant. Je constatai avec satisfaction que mon père n'était pas là, puis grimpai à toute vitesse dans ma chambre, allumai l'ordinateur et me collai devant l'écran. Mais où chercher　? Il pouvait très bien y avoir des dizaines de Raiford à Oklahoma City. C'était trop vaste. Je soupirai longuement, me rendant compte que ça ne servait à rien. Je sentis le découragement me gagner peu à peu, et éteignis l'ordinateur, entendant dehors la voiture de mon père arriver.

-Ava　? Tu peux venir m'aider ?

-J'arrive　!

Descendant rapidement les escaliers, je sortis aider mon père à décharger les courses. Il entreprit de commencer de préparer le dîner, tout en m'interrogeant sur ma journée.

-Rien de plus banal, répondis-je. Et toi　?

-La routine.

Et le silence s'installa. Je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de prolonger notre discussion, tentant un peu plus chaque jour, de briser la barrière qu'il y avait entre nous. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur ce soir, même si je voulais faire un effort. Nous mangeâmes en silence, avec pour seul fond le son de la télé. Il s'était amélioré dans sa cuisine. Avant, j'avais pris l'habitude de me préparer seule à manger, faisant parfois moi-même les courses. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il s'était remis à faire la cuisine, me demandant ce que je préfèrais, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Sentant la fatigue me gagner, je lui souhaita une bonne nuit après avoir débarasser la table. Je m'endormis très vite. Pour me réveiller en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit. Toujours le même cauchemar. J'en avais plus qu'assez. Il fallait que cela cesse, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Le matin, je constatai avec horreur mes yeux cernés. J'avais mis du temps à me rendormir, serrant de toutes mes forces la photo de ma mère. En sortant de la maison, Ethan me prit le visage entre ses mains, m'embrassa, et se dégagea pour me regarder.

-Tu as révisé tard ou quoi　?

-Oui, je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'heure.

Il ne dit rien, et me prit la main. Tout en marchant, je pouvais deviner ses pensées. J'en étais rouge de honte. Inventer ce mensonge stupide, vraiment　!　 «　Tu es trop bête Ava　!　», pensai-je. Il ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Et le silence dura même lorsque l'on fut au lycée. Ce n'est que John qui le brisa.

-Ava　!

Je me retournai vivement, adressant un grand sourire à mon ami, et sentant les jointures des doigts d'Ethan se crisper sous les miens.

-Euh…Ava, je peux te parler　? C'est à propos de ce que tu sais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Je le regardai, incrédule, ne sachant que dire. Sans qu'il le sache, ses quatre derniers mots constituaient mon rayon de soleil pour la journée.

-On en reparlera plus tard, à tout à l'heure me lança t-il.

-O-oui, daccord.

Puis je le vis s'éloigner rapidement, comme s'il avait craint quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par «　j'ai trouvé quelque chose　»　?

Je tournai lentement mon visage vers le sien. Il me fixait, interdit, l'expression bien plus effrayante qu'à l'ordinaire. Je déglutis, essayant de trouver mes mots.

-Euh…balbutiai-je.

-Ava, tu me caches quelque chose ? me fixant de son regard insondable.

Par miracle, la sonnerie retentit à cet instant, et j'en profitai pour lâcher sa main. La mienne était rouge. Prise de panique je n'avais pas senti sa force. Je la frottai, et sentis son regard pesé sur moi.

-Désolé, à ce midi, lança t-il avant de s'éloigner.

J'avais senti de la colère dans sa voix. Je me rendis lentement en cours, et John ne me posa aucune question, lorsqu'il vit mon regard impassible, vide de toute expression.

-Excuse-moi, c'est ma faute, finit-il par me chuchoter.

Je baissai les yeux et lui répondis.

-Non c'est la mienne. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu me diras tout à la pause.

Il me sourit, et je le lui rendis, pour me tourner ensuite vers la fenêtre. Ethan…Que pouvait-il ressentir en ce moment　? Furieuse contre moi-même, je tournai vivement les pages du livre, impatiente malgré moi, de savoir ce que John avait trouvé.

* * *

-Alors, dis moi tout John s'il te plaît.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

-John…soufflai-je.

-Hum d'accord Ava. En fait, en rentrant chez moi, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce que tu m'as dit. Connaître tout ce qui t'est arrivé, ça m'a fait un choc pour toi. Donc je me suis dit que je pouvais t'être utile justement, afin que tu te sentes mieux.

-Je…c'est gentil de ta part.

-Ce n'est rien tu sais. Enfin bref, j'ai commencé à chercher sur internet, quelque chose qui pouvait nous renseigner sur ce Raiford, mais bon, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Je sais. J'ai essayé aussi hier, mais ça m'a vite découragée.

-Haha, je te comprends　! Toujours est-il que je me suis dit que c'était pas là qu'il fallait regarder. Alors j'ai joué le tout pour le tout, et j'ai appelé l'hôpital pour savoir.

-Tu-Quoi　?

-En fait je me suis fait passé pour un patient, comme quoi je voulais savoir si le Dr Raiford était là. La femme à l'accueil m'a donné la réponse que j'attendais, il y a bien un Raiford qui travaille à l'hôpital Ava. C'est déjà un début, non　?

Au fur et à mesure que John parlait, j'avais senti mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Un indice. Enfin, une maigre preuve, mais c'était déjà ça.

-Merci, dis-je tout simplement.

-De rien Ava. Tu sais, j'ai très envie de t'aider alors n'hésite pas.

-Je sais. On y va ce soir　?

-Hein　?

-A l'hôpital.

-Ben euh, je pensais plutôt que tu préfèrerais parler à Ethan.

-Je…je pense qu'il ne va pas être d'humeur à m'écouter tu sais.

-Ah, je vois.

-Hum.

-Bon bah d'accord. Allons-y ce soir. Mais tu es sûre de toi　?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Faisais-je le bon choix　? Je n'en savais trop rien. J'étais désormais bien trop avide de me rapprocher de la vérité.

-Oui. Parfaitement sûre.

Je le vis sourire faiblement, puis nous nous replongeâmes dans le cours. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, je rejoignis Ethan à notre place habituelle à la cafétaria. Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de venir, quand je vis le regard glacial se poser sur moi. Je m'assis sans dire un mot, et le repas se passa ainsi durant tout le temps qu'il dura. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, sans nul doute du fait de l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait entre nous. De la table, je pouvais voir au loin John qui me surveillait du coin de l'œil, l'air soucieux. Je lui adressai un grand sourire, ce qui le força à faire de même, mais le résultat fut plutôt une grimace qui me fit rire. J'entendis le soupir agacé d'Ethan, et me retournai vers lui, constatant des prunelles sombres que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je décidai de ne rien dire, pour que la situation ne s'empire pas. Différentes pensées bifurquaient dans mon esprit. Après tout, de quoi pouvait-il être jaloux　? Certes, il était furieux parce que je lui mentais, j'en étais totalement consciente. Mais de là à ne plus m'adresser une parole, à part un regard noir, froid et distant, c'était exagéré　! Un profond soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. J'étais une vraie égoïste. Comment pouvais-je lui infliger ceci　? Sentant les larmes me gagner peu à peu, je me levai précipitamment en oubliant mon plateau, et partis d'un pas précipité. Je sortis dehors prendre l'air, traversa la cour presque en courrant, pour me réfugier là où personne n'aurait l'idée de me trouver. C'était ici que je venais lorsque Mélie venait de mourir, ici que je venais soulager ma peine. Là. Sous ce cerisier. Il était magnifique lorsqu'il était en fleurs, mais le temps ne le permettait pas encore. Ni Ethan ni John ne connaissait cet endroit. Je le gardais pour moi, je me savais à l'abri du regard des gens à l'époque. Bon sang　! Cela semblait si loin à présent. Quatre mois étaient passés depuis qu'Ethan était apparu dans ma vie. Quatre mois de joie intense, de bonheur, d'amour, d'amitié. Essuyant une larme qui perlait sur mes cils, je fermai les yeux. Le silence. Cela arrivait à me calmer, et ici, rien ne venait troubler ma vie. La sonnerie aigüe me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Pestant contre celle-ci, je courrus à mon casier chercher mes affaires de sport. Pour ne rien arranger, j'avais cours avec lui. «　Et si je me faisais une dispense　?　», pensai-je. Non. Fuir ne servirait à rien. Je devais affronter son regard, aussi dur soit-il. Je me changeai vite, échangeant brièvement quelques paroles avec mes camarades de classe. En entrant dans le gymnase, je croisai rapidement son regard, mais détournai vite le mien. J'avais l'impression de revivre le premier jour où je l'avais vu. Comme s'il m'était de nouveau étranger. J'aperçus John et me hâtai de me mettre à côté de lui. Il tenta de me faire rire plusieurs fois, ce qui fonctionna. Je ne pensais plus en être capable aujourd'hui. Je ne prêtai pas attention aux autres, et pour une fois, appréciai ce cours de sport. Autant dire une aubaine　! Je m'amusais tout simplement. Son regard de glace était posé sur moi, je le sentais, tentais de l'ignorer. L'heure passa à une vitesse incroyable, et je sortis en nage, m'étant défoulée comme jamais.

-Wow Ava, tu as de l'endurance dis moi　! me dit Megan.

-C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas donné à fond en sport. Ça rend l'esprit plus léger.

-Haha, tu es vraiment marrante, me répondit-elle gentiment.

Je lui souris. J'appréciai Megan pour sa tranquilité et sa discrétion, bien qu'elle soit un peu trop timide parfois. « Il faudrait que j'essaye de mieux la connaître　», songeai-je. Ensuite en cours de maths, aussi surprise que Mr Schere lui même, je fis des étincelles. A croire que lorsque je n'allais pas mon cerveau était plus actif　! C'était surtout que je m'empêchais d'y penser. Le prof me sourit avec satisfaction, comme pour me dire «　vous voyez quand vous le voulez réellement　!　». Puis ce fut la fin de la journée. Etonnée, je vis Ethan m'attendant, comme d'habitude. Je fis signe à John de m'attendre, qui me fit un sourire d'encouragement, et ravalant ma fierté, approchai d'Ethan. Sans un mot, je lui pris la main et l'entraînai un peu à l'écart. Ses yeux me fixaient impassiblement.

-Je…commençai-je.

-Ava…dit-il simplement avant de m'embrasser. Ce baiser me coupa le souffle, il était passionné et me fit tout oublier. J'y mis fin, et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

-Pardonne-moi…

-Non. C'est moi qui ai été stupide. Je t'ai fait une scène pour rien, mais comprends moi　! Tu me caches quelque chose et complote avec John derrière mon dos. Comment veux-tu que je réagisses à ça　?

-Je sais. Je suis désolée.

Il me dévisagea longuement, et soupira.

-Hum…Ava. Décidémment, c'est à croire que tu en fais exprès pour que je m'inquiètes ou quoi　? me dit-il, le regard brillant d'amusement.

-Je-Non…

-C'est bon, je te crois d'accord　? Oublions tout ça tu veux bien　?

-Ethan…

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes enlacés ainsi quelques minutes. Puis je me dégageai.

-Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

-Tu vas seule quelque part　?

-N-non. Avec John, avouai-je.

-Hum. Je vois. Finiras-tu par tout me dire un jour　?

Je tressaillais. Bien sûr qu'un jour je lui dirais tout. Mais là, il vallait mieux que je ne le mêle pas à mes affaires.

-Oui. Bientôt, je te le promets.

Il sourit, et je vis mon soleil. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, et me quitta. La journée ne semblait plus si morose finalement. Du moins pour l'instant. Mais ça je ne le savais pas encore. Je rejoignis John, et nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital dans sa voiture. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérait, j'étais plus que jamais déterminée. Déterminée à comprendre. A savoir. Arrivée devant le bâtiment, mon attente était à son comble. J'étais presque habituée à venir ici. Je me tournai vers mon ami, qui hocha la tête avec approbation, et nous franchîmes tout deux les portes. J'allais faire face à la vérité. Enfin.

* * *

voila je sais que ce chapitre est extrêmement long O_o ça sera le plus long à mon avis mais j'avais du mal à couper le passage alors j'ai préféré le laisser tel qu'il vas être contente Aya0me ^^ merci pour ton soutien et celui des autres

b'zioux Mireba-chan


	7. 7 Jeu dangereux

* * *

L'odeur de la mort. Elle régnait tout autour de nous, je pouvais la sentir sur ma peau. Elle me donnait la chair de poule. Moi qui pensait être immunisée ! John sentant ma nervosité, me prit la main et la serra doucement. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil. Il y avait un monde fou. Prenant mon mal en patience, je me mis à taper du pied pour chasser les pensées obscures de mon esprit. Notre tour arriva, et ce fut John qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda poliment l'infirmière.

-Bonjour. Voilà j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement. Est-ce que le Dr Raiford est là aujourd'hui ?

-Vous êtes l'un de ses patients ? répondit-elle suspicieuse.

-Euh, non pas vraiment. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir si…

-Désolée, le coupa t-elle, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous répondre.

-Bon dans ce cas donnez-moi un rendez-vous avec lui alors ! s'impatienta John.

-Un moment je vous prie.

Et elle se tourna vers des dossiers. John se retourna vers moi.

-Eh ben, ça s'annonce mal ! me souffla t-il.

-Je vois ça ! On peut laisser tomber tu sais…

-Ah non ! Maintenant qu'on est là, tu ne vas pas reculer pour si peu Ava ! Pas toi !

-Hum, tu as raison.

Ma réponse parut le satisfaire.

-Bon alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, poursuivit-il. Quand elle va nous dire là où se trouve son bureau, on n'hésite pas et on y va. Sinon on a pas fini…

-Oui. Ça marche.

Je voyais surprise mon ami débordant de motivation. Et tous ces efforts étaient pour moi, je le savais. J'en aurais presque eu les larmes aux yeux. L'infirmière s'adressa de nouveau à John.

-Bon, j'ai comme jour possible lundi si vous le voulez, comme vous avez l'air d'être assez préssé. A dix-huit heures, ça vous convient ?

-Parfait.

-C'est à quel nom ?

John se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard, et j'opinai de la tête.

-Ava Bergson.

-Bien, c'est noté.

-Je vous remercie. Oh mais pourrais-je savoir où se trouve son bureau ? Je suis un peu perdu ici.

John jouait le jeu à la perfection. J'assistais à cette scène avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

-Bien sûr, c'est au deuxième étage.

-Merci. Au revoir.

Et nous nous éloignâmes de l'accueil, pour nous diriger vers l'escalier. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre au fur et à mesure que nous grimpions les marches. Rendus dans le vaste couloir, nous nous mîmes à chercher. Et lorsque nous le trouvâmes, je pris une profonde inspiration, et tendis ma main pour frapper, mais arrêtai mon geste. John me regarda incrédule. Ma main tremblait, je ne parvenais pas à la bouger. Comme si mon inconscient me mettait en garde contre ce que j'allais affronter.

-Je crois que je ne devrais pas faire ça, murmurai-je d'une voix presque imperceptible.

-Quoi ?

-Je-je ne peux pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça…

-C'est ton choix Ava. C'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux.

-Justement. Je ne sais pas, ou du moins je ne sais plus.

-Hum, très bien. Faisons demi-tour alors. Viens Ava.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Effarée, je me reculai vivement et trébucha à terre. A la porte se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus clairs, très chaleureux. Il se pencha vers moi.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Un instant. Rien qu'un court instant je le vis me regarder avec stupeur lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien.

-O-Oui.

Et il m'aida à me relever. Mes joues étaient brûlantes. L'intensité de son regard, bien qu'il fut bref, m'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. Je n'allais pas oublier ses yeux de sitôt. Son regard passa de moi à John, qui semblait figé, et revint sur moi. Je déglutis, son regard me glaçait.

-Vous semblez perdus, dit-il dans un sourire. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-N-non merci, balbutia mon ami. Tout va bien, on allait partir. Au revoir !

Et il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans l'escalier. Je sentai le regard du médecin dans notre dos. Une fois sortis dehors, John me lâcha et reprit son souffle, ce que je fis également. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Etait-ce lui le Dr Raiford ? Je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder son insigne sur sa veste, tellement j'étais secouée.

-Ce type…Tu crois que c'était lui ? finit par me dire John.

-Aucune…idée.

-Quand même. Le regard qu'il t'a lancé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu l'a surpris à ce point.

-Ouais, crois-moi je l'ai senti.

-Ava ?

J'eus un haut de cœur lorsque je reconnus cette voix. Celle de mon père. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, et me tournai vers lui.

-Salut Papa !

John parut soudain mal à l'aise. Son regard croisa le mien et je lus dans ses yeux toute la frayeur qui s'y trouvait. Comment expliquer notre présence ici ?

-Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? me dit-il, son regard se promenant de moi à John.

-Euh…C'est-à-dire que…

-Et qui donc est-ce ? dit-il en regardant John.

Celui ci s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

-En fait, je ne me sentais pas très bien en sortant du lycée. Et votre fille, inquiète, a insisté pour que j'aille à l'hôpital, par mesure de précaution.

Je ne pouvais que regarder bouche bée mon ami. Il était vraiment fort pour le mensonge !

-Oh je vois. Ça va mieux maintenant j'espère ?

-Pas de soucis. Ce n'est qu'une petite fatigue. Il faut dire que je me suis bien dépensé en sport aujourd'hui, voilà tout monsieur Bergson.

-Bon, tant mieux alors.

Je ne sais pas si il croyait vraiment, mais il ne posa plus de questions, ce qui me soulageait. Et je vis John s'avancer vers moi.

-Hum, et bien merci Ava de m'avoir accompagné. Je vais rentrer me reposer comme me l'a dit le médecin, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, ça vaudrait mieux en effet, lui répondis-je avec un malice.

Il me fit la bise, salua mon père et me lança un bref « à lundi ! » avant de monter dans sa voiture. Je le regardai s'éloigner, et me tournai ensuite vers mon père.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, tôt aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien, je suis surprise même !

-Haha ! Comme quoi tout arrive. Sinon, que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ce soir ? Tu sais, celui où nous allions avant.

Je vis la peine dans son regard lorsqu'il me dit cette phrase. Je la comprenais parfaitement. Il parlait de l'endroit préféré de ma mère. Avant, nous dinions souvent là-bas. Avant…

-D'accord, pourquoi pas ?

Je vis son regard s'allumer, et il hôcha la tête pour me faire signe d'y aller. Nous montâmes dans sa voiture. J'aimais particulièrement ce restaurant, qui était japonais. L'endroit y était paisible, la nourriture délicieuse, je me sentais bien là-bas. Je me rappelles encore quand Mélie m'y enmenait, et que nous passions le repas à discuter gaiement. Y aller maintenant avec mon père me remplissait d'un sentiment étrange, mais qui n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Il se gara, et nous descendîmes. En entrant, on nous dirigea à une table, et nous fûmes seuls. C'est mon père qui entâma la discussion.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Hum, un peu mitigée mais ça va. Et toi ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. On a eu un blessé grave et j'ai pratiqué deux interventions risquées. Mais j'ai tenu bon et ils s'en sont tirés.

-C'est le principal, fis-je.

-Oui. Mais j'avoues que j'ai été très surpris de te trouver à l'hôpital Ava. Qui plus est en compagnie d'un garçon.

Je m'étais doutée durant le trajet qu'il allait me questionner à ce sujet. Je m'étais donc péparée mentalement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. John n'est que mon meilleur ami rien de plus.

-Oh ! En tout cas je l'ai trouvé très sympathique.

-Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-C'est bien d'avoir des amis sur qui on peut compter. Mais et Savannah ? Voilà longtemps que tu n'en a pas parlé.

-Je ne lui parles plus. On a eu un différent toutes les deux. Des trucs de filles.

-Ah. Et c'est sérieux ?

-Oui. Je ne lui adresse plus un mot.

-Je vois. Vous qui étiez inséparables avant !

-Parfois l'on croit connaître réellement ses amis. Et puis on ne se rend compte que trop tard de leur véritable nature.

Il me fixait de ses yeux verts vifs, l'air soucieux. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

-Je n'aurais jamais crû ça. Enfin, j'imagine que tu as tes raisons.

-Hn.

On nous apporta les menus, et nous choisîmes rapidement nos plats. « Il est temps » pensais-je. Autant profiter de ce moment pour lui parler d'Ethan. Et puis à mon avis, il avait déjà des soupçons.

-Tu sais, repris-je. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Il releva la tête, aussi bien surpris que content que je me confies à lui.

-Je t'écoute Ava.

-Eh bien voilà. Euh…en réalité, je sors avec quelqu'un Papa.

Je vis son regard passer de l'étonnement à la méfiance, et je me demandai vaguement si j'avais eu raison de mon choix.

-C-c'est surprenant Ava.

-Haha, fis-je gênée.

-Hum, de toute façon je m'y attendais. Belle comme tu es c'était obligé que l'on te remarque.

-Merci.

-Depuis combien de temps, êtes vous ensemble ?

-Quatre mois.

Son teint devint soudain plus pâle.

-J-je vois ! Un bout de temps alors.

-Hn.

-Et, hum…comment dire, tout se passe bien ?

Je souris. Il s'inquiétait pour moi d'une manière incroyable.

-Oui. Ethan me rend heureuse.

-C'est ce que je constate, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

On nous servit nos plats. C'était délicieux, et je mangeais avec appétit.

-Mais dis moi, commença t-il. Quatre mois, ça veut dire que ça remonte à la fois où tu étais partie sans rien me dire un soir non ?

Je déglutis et avalai de travers. Perspicace mon père !

-Hum.

Il sourit et ne dit plus rien. J'étais devenue rouge sans m'en rendre compte. Mais c'était fait ! Enfin ! Intérieurement j'étais aux anges. Finis les cachotteries, je pourrais enfin présenter Ethan à mon père comme il le désirais tant. Je ne doutais pas qu'Ethan allait faire bonne impression devant mon père. Plongée dans mes pensées, un sourire figé sur mes lèvres, je ne fis pas attention à mon père qui me fixait maintenant avec un regard pénétrant et sérieux. Au bout d'un certain temps qui me parut une éternité, je sentis enfin qu'il m'observait et je tournai mon visage vers le sien, remarquant un pli d'inquiétude sur son front.

-Et sinon Ava, tu pourrais m'expliquer réellement ce que tu faisais à l'hôpital ?

Il me prenait de haut. La panique s'empara de moi, et je tentai le plus possible de la dissimuler de mon visage. « John, j'aurais bien besoin de toi là » pensai-je furtivement, mes émeraudes plongées dans les prunelles sombres de mon père.

* * *

j'ai mis du temps à mettre la suite et je m'en excuse!mais comme je n'allais pas très bien je préférais ne pas écrire n'importe quoi. donc voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise j'attends vos reviews.

Arigatô gozaimasu! Kisu Mireba-chan


	8. 8 Entre rêve et remord

et voilà la suite, désolée pour le retard, j'avais dit à Aya0me que je mettrais la suite très vite ^^ en espérant que ça vous plaise

* * *

Maintenant, je me rendais compte que tout ceci avait causé beaucoup de tort à plusieurs personnes chères à mon coeur. Et cela uniquement par ma faute. Intérieurement, je me demandais comment allait réagir mon père en apprenant ma mort. Serait-il soulagé, ou alors sombrerait-il dans la dépression profonde? Je soupirai. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour se poser la question désormais. Rien ne m'emêcherait de me donner la mort. Et je la méritais...

* * *

Son regard était dur. Insistant. Un instant, il me rappela celui du médecin que nous avions croisé à l'hôpital. Mais celui de mon père était différent. C'était le regard d'un père qui s'inquiétait tout simplement.

-Alors Ava?

Je ne savais que dire. Lui dire pourquoi j'étais allée à l'hôpital me conduirait à ma perte. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui mentir. Pas une nouvelle fois. Mais comment lui dire? Comment lui dire que j'enquêtais sur la mort de ma mère, que j'avais trouvé quelque chose d'anormal? Quelque chose que sans doute lui-même ignorait? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à cet instant. Mais je lui dis.

-Je cherche à découvrir la vérité sur la mort de Maman.

Son regard exprima toute la stupéfaction dont il était capable. Il semblait figé, le regard vide. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il était plus que pâle. Une âme sans vie.

-Papa?

-Co-comment peux-tu? explosa t-il.

Je me ratatissais sur ma chaise. Il me faisait peur, ses yeux me renvoyant toute la rage et la peine qui l'animait.

-Comment ose-tu faire ça Ava?!

Je m'emportai à mon tour, nullement déconcertée par les regards tournés à présent vers nous.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise?! Je veux simplement savoir la vérité, je n'en ai pas le droit peut-être?

-Il n'y a rien à savoir! Ta mère est morte, Ava!

-Et pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui l'a poussé à se...

-Tais-toi Ava!

Il semblait hors de lui. Je l'avais vu s'énerver, mais jamais à ce point-là.

-Me taire? Tu veux que je me taises sur ce qui s'est passé?

-Oui! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement oublier?

-Ce n'est pas à ma portée Papa. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas oublier en effet.

-Et tu crois qu'en allant à l'hôpital, le dernier endroit où elle se trouvait va t'apporter quelque chose? Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse Ava?

-Il y a des choses que tu ignores Papa, finis-je par dire tout bas.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, et je le soutins, le regard impassible.

-Ava...souffla t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas fouiller le passé ainsi. La mort de ta mère nous a beaucoup trop affecté pour que je te laisse continuer.

-Désolée, mais je me moque de ton accord.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me levai de table et quittai le restaurant, laissant mon père seul et complètement abasourdi. Bon sang! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ça s'arrangeait entre nous. En moins de trois minutes, tout s'était envolé. Parti en fumée. Mon coeur me faisait mal. Mes yeux me piquaient. Je regrettais mon acte. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. C'était comme si je mentais à ma mère en avouant tout à mon père. Son regard plein de peine m'avait anéantie, mais je m'étais bien gardée de le lui montrer. Les larmes coulaient à flots à présent. Je marchais, sans savoir vraiment où j'allais. Plusieurs fois je me cognai dans les passants. Aveuglée par la douleur, je me mis à courir. Ethan. À cet instant, rien d'autre ne m'importait que d'être avec Ethan. Je devais tout lui dire. M'excuser à nouveau. Être avec lui. Je ne voulais qu'être avec lui. Je ne mis pas longtemps tant je courrus vite. Je frappai de toutes mes forces à la porte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée.

-Ava, qu'est-ce que...

Je me réfugiai dans ses bras. Il semblait désemparée de me voir ainsi. La seule fois où il m'avait vu dans cet état et encore, ce n'était rien en comparaison de maintenant, remontait à la fois où je l'avais croisé dans la rue un soir par le plus grand des hasards. Encore une fois après une dispute avec mon père. A croire que j'y étais habituée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter ses bras. Le seul endroit où je me sentais bien. Il me serrait avec force encore, comme à chaque fois où je faisais un cauchemar. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes larmes, qui coulaient le long de ma joue pour finir contre le torse d'Ethan. Il me fit monter dans sa chambre, et nous nous asseyâmes sur son lit, moi pleurant toujours autant.

-T-tu avais...raison, hocquetai-je.

-Comment ça Ava ? me demanda t-il doucement.

-Je...je n'aurais jamais dû chercher à savoir. Oh si tu avais vu son regard Ethan, bon sang ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant coupable !

-Calmes toi Ava, et explique-moi.

A travers mes sanglots qui semblaient interminables, je lui avouai tout. Enfin. Il m'écouta en silence, ne laissant rien paraître dans ses yeux de glace. Il ne s'énerva même pas lorsque je lui dis que c'était de ça que moi et John parlions. Il me comprenait, ou du moins cherchait à me consoler, à me rassurer. Je ne tremblais plus comme une feuille, mais mes yeux pleuraient encore eux. Il choisit ce moment pour me parler.

-Tu sais Ava, vous avez joué avec le feu toi et John.

Je levai mes yeux embués vers les siens.

-Je sais...

-Ava...je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu te détruis toi-même en cherchant à tout prix à découvrir la vérité. Tu t'es fourrée dans un beau pétrin là !

J'étais rouge de honte. Les remords me tiraillaient. Ethan avait raison, et je me détestais de ne pas l'avoir écouté à temps.

-Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ethan...

-Chut...me souffla t-il avant de m'embrasser. Mes larmes se joignant à ses lèvres donnaient un goût salé à notre baiser. Il prit mes larmes entre ses doigts, les recueuillit les unes après les autres. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux, puis descendre le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma taille. Mes cils étaient encore mouillés, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ou plutôt je ne le voulais pas. Rester ainsi était ce que je désirais le plus. Ses lèvres se firent plus exigeantes, et je lui répondis avec la même fougue. Sa main quitta ma taille, frôla ma poitrine ce qui me fit frissoner, pour remonter vers mon cou. J'en profitai pour enlever son t-shirt et passai mes mains sur son torse magnifiquement bâti. Il m'allongea sur son lit, avant de défaire les boutons de ma tunique, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres prirent le chemin de ma gorge, et descendèrent vers le creux de ma poitrine. Cette nuit-là, Ethan me fit l'amour. Plus que nos corps, nos coeurs, c'était nos âmes qui s'unissaient. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure à jamais. Au moment crucial, ce fut des larmes de joie que je versai. J'étais heureuse à en crever. Ma première fois. Je ne l'oublierais pas. C'était une promesse que je me fis après ce moment intense. Et me réveiller auprès de lui aussi. Lui me fixant intensément de ses prunelles translucides, me donnant ce magnifique sourire spécifique bien à lui. Et moi, rougissant légèrement, contemplant mon amoureux, et plongeant mes émeraudes dans ses yeux. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me prit dans ses bras. C'était tellement plus agréable qu'un simple « bonjour » . Puis les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent, et me plongèrent à nouvea dans l'inquiétude. Je repensai à mon père que j'avais planté au restaurant, à l'entrevue étrange avec ce médecin. Avec un soupir, je me dégageai des bras d'Ethan pour prendre mes affaires et me diriger dans la salle de bains. Il se contenta de me suivre du regard, appuyé sur un coude. Je pris rapidement une douche, ce qui me fit du bien, et me rhabillai rapidement. En entrant dans sa chambre, je vis Ethan en train de lire un livre tranquillement. A croire qu'il était toujours sérieux. Sérieux mais terriblement séduisant aussi. Il avait dû se servir de la salle de bain du bas, et ne portait qu'un jean et une chemise encore ouverte sur son torse. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et des gouttes perlaient sur son front. Je me mordis la lèvre et me ressaisis, m'arrachant à la contemplation de cet homme superbe, et m'approchai de lui. Il leva la tête vers moi, tout sourire.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer, dis-je à contrecoeur.

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie que ton père vienne m'arracher la tête.

-Haha, il ne sait même pas où tu habites. Il ne sait même pas que j'ai passé la nuit juste en face de la maison.

-C'est vrai, dit-il dans un sourire. Alors sois forte et ne fais rien qui puisse empirer les choses d'accord ?

-Hn.

-Et reviens vite me voir, me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Sur le coup, je fiquai un fard mais me reprenai très vite.

-Humm, tu vas devoir patienter très cher. Je vais aller me faire un cinéma avec John ce soir, ça va me changer les idées.

-Okay. Si c'est lui je veux bien, mais c'est l'exception c'est clair ? me lança t-il l'air faussement énervé.

-Compris, répondis-je dans un baiser.

Il sourit et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Il m'arrêta de la main.

-Lundi, tu comptes y aller ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à cette question. C'est vrai, j'avais soi-disant rendez-vous avec le Dr Raiford. Si c'était l'homme aux yeux d'azurs, j'allais vite défaillir. Mais reculer ne servirait à rien. Je me tournai vers Ethan pour lui répondre.

-Oui. Il ne faut pas que tous ces efforts soient vains. Et puis qui sait ce que je vais trouver.

-Très bien. Mais tu me laisseras t'accompagner.

-Si tu veux. J'en serais plus rassurée même.

-Oui. Comme ça je serais déjà auprès de toi si ça ne va pas.

-Merci. Je t'aime ! lui lançai-je après lui avoir collé un baiser furtif sur la joue.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et je dévalai les escaliers en courrant. Je n'avais qu'à traverser la rue pour être chez moi. Je redoutais l'entrevue avec mon père, mais je m'étais préparée. Rester calme. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et modérer mes paroles. Surtout. J'ouvris la porte silencieusement, m'approchai du salon et découvris mon père, affalé sur le canapé. Il semblait s'être endormi d'épuisement. De profondes cernes se distinguaient sur son visage blafard. Il avait dû se ronger les sangs toute la nuit, à attendre un signe de vie de ma part. La culpabilité occupait mon esprit. Je fis quelques pas vers lui, et me penchai.

-Papa ? chuchotai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta et me fis une peur bleue. Je reculai de trois pas et le fixai de mes émeraudes.

-Ava ! Bon sang Ava !

-Papa…

-Mais où étais-tu enfin ?! Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai passé la nuit devant la porte !

-Je suis désolée…

-Ava…

Son regard exprimait la même peine que la veille.

-Te rends tu compte de la peur que j'ai eu ? De ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as quitté de cette façon hier ?

-Je sais.

-Ava… t-tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… S'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi aussi, je ne serais plus rien.

Cette conversation tournait trop au dramatique à mon goût. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il m'engueule un bon coup ! Je me contentai de le regarder, les émotions s'embrouillant dans mon esprit. Mon père mit fin à mes pensées.

-Bon, oublions ça. Tu étais chez ton petit ami ?

Je me figeai encore plus, les joues devenant un peu rouges. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière étaient trop présents dans mon être. J'en frissonai.

-O-oui. J'ai été chez Ethan.

-Et où habite t-il ?

-Juste en face de la maison.

-Quoi, tu veux dire que c'est le fils des Zara, nos voisins depuis quelques mois maintenant ?

-Hn.

-Oh, d'accord. Ce sont des gens biens, je les ai déjà croisé.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui. Mais j'ignorais que ma fille était la petite amie de leur fils.

-Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt.

-C'est normal. Je pourrais peut-être rencontrer Ethan un jour, non ?

Je me mis à rire.

-Il n'attend que ça.

-Bien. Il a l'air de quelqu'un de sérieux.

-Il l'est crois moi.

-Hum.

Un long silence s'installa. Je redoutai la suite et décidai donc de quitter la pièce pour aller dans ma chambre. Peine perdue.

-Ava ? demanda mon père quand je fus à la hauteur de l'escalier.

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi de ne pas retenter quoique ce soit à propos de Mélie. Promets-le.

Je réfléchis un court instant. Abandonner maintenant ? J'en étais incapable. Alors quitte à ce qu'il comprenne enfin que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, autant lui dire tant qu'il en était encore temps.

-Désolée, mais promettre ne fait pas partie de mes convictions.

Il n'ajouta rien, et je montai les marches, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je venais de lui dire que je n'allais pas oublier. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le devais pas. Du moins pas encore. Il me restait encore une chose à faire. Je pris mon portable, envoyai un message à John et m'allongeai, les bras croisés derrière ma nuque. Sa réponse fut rapide, et je sautai de mon lit pour me préparer rapidement. Une petite après-midi comme ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Même si j'aurais préféré la passer avec Ethan. Mais John comptait vraiment pour moi, alors j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Je descendis, et pris les clés accrochées au mur puis sortis. Je démarrai la voiture, et pris la route vers le cinéma. John m'y attendait déjà. Il me demanda brièvement comment c'était passé l'entrevue avec mon père, et je lui raconta rapidement notre altercation et ma fugue chez Ethan. Sans entrer dans les détails bien sûr ! Il trouvait qu'Ethan avait raison, et que c'était une bonne idée que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne lundi. Puis il changea de conversation, et le film commença. Ça parlait de science-fiction, avec un scénario catastrophe pathétique. Ennuyant à mourir. Heureusement John eut la brillante idée de commenter chaque détail du film qu'il jugeait fort inutile, et je passai la moitié de la séance à moitié tordue de rire, John me suivant de près, ce qui nous valut plusieurs retournements de tête mécontents. Le film fini, on sortit les larmes aux yeux. Je lui proposai de venir continuer la soirée chez moi, à regarder un autre navet, mais il me ramena à la réalité en me rappelant la tonne de devoirs que nous avions à faire. Je m'en serais bien passé de ceux-là. Dépitée, je me résolus donc à monter dans ma voiture en lui faisant un sourire forcé, auquel il répondit par une grimace affreuse qui me fit exploser de rire. Je n'allais pas faire des merveilles, j'étais bien trop déconcentrée. Je rentrai chez moi, remarquant que Ethan n'était pas chez lui. Mince. Moi qui espérait passer un peu de bon temps avec lui. Tant pis. J'étais condamnée à travailler. Une fois assise à mon bureau, je me mis à penser à tout sauf à mes devoirs. Prenant mon faible courage à deux mains, j'ouvris mon agenda, et constatai avec horreur tout le boulot qui m'attendait. En soupirant, j'entrepris de commencer mes maths, sachant parfaitement qu'il me faudrait au minimum deux heures pour comprendre. Les heures passèrent, et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis. La lumière du jour me réveilla violemment, le soleil battant son plein à travers la fenêtre. J'avais mal au dos, je voulais me mettre au lit et repartir dans le monde des songes. Mais vu l'heure tardive, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, sinon c'était la journée entière que je passerais au lit. Mes devoirs étaient finis, c'était déjà ça de gagné. J'allais donc à la salle de bains me prendre un bon bain. Je pris le poste avec moi, mis un bon cd d'Archive, fis couler l'eau brûlante, et me glissai dans celle-ci. Le bien-être total, la sérénité. J'étais tellement à l'aise dans l'eau que je somnolai au moins une bonne heure. La fraîcheur de mon bain me réveilla, et je pestai contre moi-même pour m'être encore une fois endormie. Il était dix-huit heures. J'avais vraiment paressé si on peut dire. Mon père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Je me mis donc à faire la cuisine, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. J'entrepris de faire un poulet au curry comme le faisait Mélie, en suivant bien la recette écrite soigneusement de l'écriture de ma mère. Le résultat final n'était pas si terrible que je le pensais. Bon j'avais quand même oublié la casserole sur le feu, mis trop d'épices sur mon poulet, mais ça ressemblait tout de même à ce que faisait ma mère. J'étais anxieuse de savoir ce que mon père allait en penser. Après tout, c'était mon rôle de jeune femme. Je l'entendis rentrer quand je finissais juste de mettre la table.

-Ava ? C'est mon imagination, ou tu as fais la cuisine ?

-Haha, ton cerveau te joue des tours. Oui j'ai bien cuisiné.

-Ma foi, ça sent bon. Ça tombe bien j'ai faim.

-Tant mieux alors, je vais chercher le plat.

Puis nous nous installâmes. Je le surveillai quand il prit la première bouchée. Il ne fit pas de commentaire particulier, alors je me mis moi-même à manger. A ma stupéfaction, j'avais parfaitement réussi mon curry. Je mangeai avec appétit, me rendant compte de ma faim soudaine. Il se resservit, et j'en fus enchantée. Puis il posa enfin sa fourchette et murmura d'une voix basse.

-Je n'avais pas mangé ce plat depuis qu'elle est partie. Et je ne suis pas décu. C'est fou ce qu'elle a déteint sur toi Ava.

-Merci Papa.

J'étais trop fière de ce compliment. Il débarassa la table, et je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit. La journée avait été si paisible. J'en avais presque oublié ce qui m'attendait le lendemain. Je me couchai tôt, et ne fis pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là. En me levant, j'eus un nœud à l'estomac. J'avalai à grande peine mon verre de jus d'orange, et fixai d'un mauvais œil mon teint pâle dans le miroir. Je choisis mes vêtements avec soin, pour paraître le plus présentable. En traversant le hall, je jetai rapidement un dernier regard vers mon reflet, et constatai avec stupeur qu'habillée ainsi, je ressemblais vraiment à Mélie. Je me souris à moi-même, et ouvris la porte. Il pleuvait. Mon moral retomba. Cette pluie était de mauvaise augure. Je le sentais. Ethan m'attendait déjà, les cheveux légèrement mouillés. Il m'accueuilla avec mon soleil.

-Tu sais que tu es particulièrement belle ce matin ?

-Idiot, soufflai-je amusée.

Et il me prit le parapluie des mains, et nous nous mîmes à marcher, main dans la main. La journée défila bien trop vite à mon gôut, et j'étais stressée comme jamais, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais tant de questions sans réponses, des questions qui me torturaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Ethan était venu me chercher en voiture, comme il avait fini plus tôt. Il ne dit rien durant le trajet, et moi j'étais bien trop nerveuse pour parler. J'avais peur. Je devais être forte. Une fois à l'hôpital, je respirai un grand coup, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Ethan me tenant par la taille. Nous attendîmes quelques temps dans le hall, puis lorsque ce fut l'heure de mon rendez-vous, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier. Toujours suivie d'Ethan qui ne cessait de me regarder. Devant la porte, j'eus une soudaine envie de courir. Ethan me retourna vers lui, m'embrassa tendrement, et se mit devant moi pour frapper. J'entendis un « entrez ». Mes sens étaient en alerte. Et Ethan tourna la poignée. Mon regard se figea. C'était bien lui. L'homme de la dernière fois. Celui aux yeux d'azurs chaleureux. Le Dr Raiford. Je vis son regard se poser sur Ethan, qui m'amena en avant. Là, nos regards se croisèrent, et je vis son sourire s'effacer brusquement. Yeux dans les yeux, il me dévisagea inlassablement. Le temps s'était arrêté. De la stupeur, de l'incompréhension. Voilà ce que je pus lire dans son regard à ce moment précis. Je tremblais, j'avais froid. Ethan me fixait inquiet, passant de moi au médecin.

-Mon dieu. Je jurerais revoir Mélie en vous, Ava…souffla t-il enfin, sous mon regard totalement dénué d'expression.

* * *

et voilà héhé!j'attends vos impressions. tout cas l'intrigue va être encore plus présente par la suite, il me tarde de l'écrire. cela étant, la deuxième partie va être belle et bien plus longue que la première, j'aurais vraiment pas crû!mais comme ça vous allez prendre encore plus de plaisir à me lire enfin je le souhaite =)

Kisu Mireba-chan


	9. 9 Trahison

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Toutes les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, me donnant le tournis. Mélie. Il avait dit Mélie. J'avais donc vu juste, il connaissait ma mère. Mais moi je ne le connaissais pas. Et j'étais pratiquement certaine que mon père non plus. Lui me fixait, et je pus distinguer quelques cheveux blancs dans ses mèches blondes. J'allais prendre la parole quand il commença à parler.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour te rencontrer Ava. Tu es aussi belle que ne l'était ta mère.

-Cela ne me dit pas comment vous connaissez Mélie. Enfin, connaissiez pour être plus précise.

J'étais sur la défensive. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Je lui avais parlé sèchement, et ma voix n'avait pas tremblée d'un pouce. Ethan me dévisageait, sachant parfaitement que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. J'étais là, ce n'était pas pour rien.

-Je la connaissais en effet. Elle restera la femme la plus incroyable qu'il m'eût été donné de rencontrer.

-C'est vrai. Ma mère était unique. Un solide bijou, qui s'est soudain brisé. Sans aucune raison valable.

-C'est ce que tu crois Ava. Tu ne sais rien.

-Hum, oui. Mais vous vous savez pas vrai?

-Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir.

Il se moquait de moi? Ses yeux avaient beau refléter une sincère tristesse, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se taisait. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Mes poings étaient serrés, je fulminais.

-V-vous ne voulez rien me dire?

-Ce n'est pas si facile. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Comprends-moi...

C'en était trop. J'explosais littéralement.

-Vous vous foutez de moi hein?!

-Ava, calme toi, me dit Ethan.

-Non! Non je ne me calmerais pas! Ma mère avait rendez-vous avec vous, elle venait vous voir plusieurs fois par semaine, je l'ai vu dans son agenda. Vous allez peut-être le nier?!

-Ava...

-Et là, vous me regardez avec pitié, en continuant de vous taire! Je ne supporte pas le regard plein de compassion des gens autour de moi! Je le hais, je l'ai beaucoup trop supporté! Je n'en peux plus vous pouvez comprendre ça non?!

Mes larmes jaillissaient à flot sur mon visage. Ma vue était brouillée, mais je m'en fichais. Ethan exerçait une pression sur mon bras, pour ne pas que je tente de sauter sur le médecin.

-Je peux le comprendre oui. Je sais ce que tu ressens. La frustration. La colère. Le chagrin. Le sentiment d'avoir été abandonnée par Mélie. C'est cela n'est ce pas?

Stupéfaite, je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Ce qu'il venait de dire.... C'était exactement ce que je refoulais au fond de mon être. Il lisait parfaitement en moi.

-Que pouvez vous savoir à ce que je ressens?

-Tes yeux ne mentent pas. Ce sont les mêmes que Mélie.

-Mélie avait les yeux bleus.

-Je ne parlais pas de la couleur. Mais plutôt des sentiments qu'on peut y distinguer.

Ses paroles me frappaient. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus à présent. Je fixais le sol, impassible. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait.

-T-tout ça, ce sont des conneries, finis-je par dire.

-Non Ava. Justement non.

-Ma mère était heureuse. Souriante. La raison pour laquelle elle s'est tuée, je ne la connais pas. Mais vous si, n'est ce pas?

Il soupira, et je relevais la tête vers lui.

-Je sais certaines choses, oui.

Une question traversa mon esprit. Il fallait au moins que je lui pose celle-là.

-Nous sommes dans quel domaine médical ici?

-La psychologie. Je suis psychothérapeute.

Psychologie? Ma mère avait des problèmes au point d'aller voir un psychologue? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi? Je m'assis sur une chaise, et posa les mains sur mes genoux. Ethan hésita, puis vint s'asseoir près de moi, posant sa main sur la mienne.

-Je vous écoute.

Le Dr Raiford n'insista pas, et je le vis s'asseoir en face de moi. Ses yeux scrutaient mon visage pâle. J'étais à présent prête à écouter la vérité. L'unique vérité.

-Si Mélie est venue me voir, ce n'est pas pour raisons médicales. Du moins pas au début. À la base, elle venait me voir moi.

-Comment ça?

-Je connais ta mère depuis longtemps. Depuis bien des années maintenant.

-Q-quoi?

-Oui... Nous sommes, pour ainsi dire de vieux amis d'enfance.

-Je… n'en savais rien.

-C'est normal. Ta mère n'est pas originaire d'Ocklahoma.

-Je le sais ça. Mais comment vous connaissiez vous ?

-Nous sommes amis depuis le collège. Nous avons passé la plus grande partie de notre scolarité ici, ensemble. Nous étions dans la même classe, du collège au lycée. Mélie et moi-même étions inséparables. Toujours fourrés ensemble, à faire les quatre-cent coups.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, en imaginant ma mère à mon âge, se comportant comme une vraie gamine. Elle devait être si belle, si radieuse à cette époque.

-Mélie était vraiment très belle à cette époque, elle l'a toujours été. Tous les garçons lui courraient après, mais elle s'en moquait, elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, qu'être seule lui suffisait largement.

-Hum… J'imagine vraiment ma mère se comporter comme ça.

-Oui. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. La même expression, la même beauté, la même gentillesse. Vous seriez devenues les meilleures amies du monde.

-Nous l'étions. Jusqu'à ce que tout se brise d'un coup.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, et fut agacée de voir qu'il ne disait rien. Il savait la vérité, alors pourquoi me la cacher plus longtemps ?

-Mais nous nous éloignons de la véritable raison de ma présence ici. Je suis là pour savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à commettre cet acte, hein ?

-Ava, calmes-toi, me répéta Ethan pour la deuxième fois.

-Non ! J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps, je veux savoir bon sang ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas comprendre ce que je ressens ?

Le Dr Raiford leva ses yeux vers moi, et une nouvelle fois, je me perdis dans l'abîme azur qui me fixait. Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il exercer une telle attraction sur moi ? J'avais l'impression de le connaître, alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Non. Je savais pourquoi je pensais ça. Parce qu'il me regardait de la même manière, dont il devait regarder Mélie. C'était certain.

-Ava, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Il y a parfois des choses qui ne valent pas la peine d'être connues. Et dans ton cas, il est mieux que tu ne saches rien.

-Vous appelez ça une réponse vous ? Non. Ça n'en ai absolument pas une. Et vous voulez savoir ? Je déteste les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes.

Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque, qui me fit sursauter, et je croisai son regard rempli de souffrance. Un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise. Vraiment.

-Tu ne comprends pas Ava ? J'essaye de te faire comprendre que cela ne t'engendrera que de la souffrance. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez souffert comme ça ?

-Je…

-C'était une erreur pour toi de venir ici ! Ne reviens pas, ne reviens plus jamais !

Il m'avait craché ces mots sans peine, et j'étais demeurée figée sur ma chaise. La pression de la main d'Ethan sur la mienne me fit reprendre mes esprits, et je me levai, tremblante comme jamais. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, et osa un dernier regard dans sa direction. Il fixait ma place vide d'un regard vide, comme si m'avoir dit ça l'avait détruit. Ethan me poussa hors de son bureau, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir. Je sentis Ethan me prendre dans ses bras, et il ne dit rien. J'étais bien incapable de parler. J'avais peur. Peur de ce que je venais de dire, de ce que je venais de faire. Il y avait eu tant de douleur dans son regard inexpressif... Mais qu'aurais-je du dire sinon cela? Je n'avais dit que ce que j'avais sur le coeur, rien de plus. Rien que ce qui me torturait au plus haut point. Ce qui me déchirait l'être. Ces questions incessantes, je les avais enfin posé. Mais je n'avais pas eu de réponse. Du moins pas celle que j'attendais. Je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable. Et pourtant. Un profond sentiment de remord s'emparait de moi. Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, et durant le trajet pour le retour, je restais silencieuse, plongée dans mes pensées. Je voyais Ethan me surveiller du coin de l'oeil. Il scrutait mon visage, à la recherche de la moindre expression, mais je demeurais impassible. Une fois arrivés, il me prit la main et la serra doucement.

-Si ça ne va pas, n'hésites pas hein?me chuchota t-il entre deux baisers.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller.

Une dernière étreinte, et je me faufilais par la porte. Mon père n'était pas encore rentré, comme d'habitude. Je me sentais un peu seule dans ma grande maison. Avant, les rires de ma mère et moi la remplissait continuellement. Cette période était révolue, il fallait bien que je m'y fasse. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine, farfouillant dans le frigo pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau, et m'installa devant la télé. Je zapais les chaines à toute vitesse, rien ne m'intéressait vraiment. Agacée, j'éteignis la télé et monta les marches qui menaient à ma chambre d'un pas lent. Passant devant la chambre de mes parents, je ne pus résister à l'envie d'y entrer pour tenter de retrouver un peu de sa présence. M'asseyant sur le lit, j'ouvris le tiroir... Pour constater que l'agenda ne s'y trouvait plus. Surprise, je fouillais totalement le tiroir, en vain. Il n'était plus là où je l'avais reposé. Je refermais le tiroir sans un bruit. Si il n'était plus à sa place, cela signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait bougé. L'avait bougé pour que je ne puisse plus le lire. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu faire ça. Mon père. Mon père savait donc quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il tentait lui aussi de cacher. Qu'il tentait de me cacher. À moi, sa fille. Mon poing s'abattit d'un geste rageur sur la table de chevet. Pourquoi? Pourquoi me mentaient-ils tous? Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire? Et surtout, qu'est ce que ma mère cachait? Ils étaient tous contre moi. Même mon père. Un éclair me traversa l'esprit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il savait quelque chose sur sa mort? Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais c'était tout de même assez étrange. Lentement, je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'en avais assez de tout ces mensonges, de ces secrets qui ne servaient qu'à me détruire. Je voulais juste savoir la vérité. Etait-ce trop en demander ? J'entendis la voiture de mon père, et me dépêchai d'essuyer mes larmes. Il me fallait être courageuse si je voulais lui parler. Parce que cette question brûlait mes lèvres, et parce que je devais connaître la raison du fait que l'agenda de Mélie ait soudainement disparu. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et je fonçai dans ma chambre, prenant à la hâte un livre posé sur mon bureau pour faire semblant de lire. Il ne m'appela pas pour descendre, ce qui était étonnant. Sans plus attendre, je le rejoignis dans le salon. Mon regard s'attarda sur la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table, et je sentis la fureur me gagner. Poings serrés, je m'avançai vers lui.

-Bonne journée ?

-Normale. Et toi ?

-La même.

Il fuyait mon regard, je le sentais. Mais pourquoi ? Je décidais d'aller droit au but.

-Tu recommences à boire à ce que je vois, dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Ne me fais pas la morale Ava. Je fais encore ce que je veux il me semble.

-Ouais. Mais ça faisait longtemps non ? Tu as des choses à te repprocher ou quoi ?

Son regard devint terne, et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Touché. Il avala d'un trait son verre pour s'en resservir un autre.

-Tu ne me dis rien ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Ah oui ? Et l'agenda de Maman, il s'est volatilisé tout seul peut-être ?

Il releva ses yeux vers moi avec stupeur, et se releva si vite que j'en eus presque peur.

-Qui t'a permise aussi de fouiller dans ses affaires hein ? Que cherchais-tu enfin ?

-La vérité ! lui crachai-je à la figure.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir ! Disparaîs de ma vue Ava !

Furieuse, je lui lançai un regard méprisant, avant de tourner les talons et de monter dans ma chambre à toute vitesse. Je claquai sans ménagement la porte, et me jetai sur mon lit. Il savait quelque chose c'était évident. C'était la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'on me criait de partir. Décidément. Sans faire de bruit, je sortis de ma chambre pour me diriger vers le bureau. Je fouillais partout, dans chaque recoin. Puis mon regard se posa par hasard sur une boîte en métal qui se trouvait dans un tiroir, sous une pile de lettres. Je m'en saisis, et fut fascinée par la gravure de celle-ci. Cela représentait un paysage japonais, avec des cerisiers et des geishas. Je savais que ma mère adorait ce pays, elle y avait été dans sa jeunesse, elle me l'avait raconté. Passant ma main délicatement sur le couvercle, je l'ouvris. Il y avait plusieurs lettres, et des photos aussi. Je les regardai rapidement, constatant avec surprise que Mélie se trouvait toujours sur celles-ci, mais accompagnée toujours du même homme. Ils semblaient tous les deux heureux, et malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Ce n'était pas mon père sur la photo. C'était un autre homme, tout aussi séduisant. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Et la sérénité qu'affichait ma mère sur les photos me rendit nostalgique des moments que nous passions ensemble. Un détail m'intrigua. Stupéfaite, je fis tomber la boîte sans m'en rendre compte. La main tremblante, je ramassais les photos et les lettres pour les remettre à toute hâte dedans. Sur la photo, ma mère affichait un ventre rond qui laissait deviner qu'elle était enceinte. Alors pourquoi l'homme sur la photo n'était pas mon père ? Je tournais la photo. Celle-ci avait été prise il y a de cela dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans. Peu avant ma naissance. Le regard vide, je regardai à nouveau la photo. L'homme se tenait à ses côtés, la main posé sur son ventre. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, comme s'il n'existait plus rien autour d'eux. La panique me gagnait. J'avais peur d'avoir compris. D'avoir malheureusement compris. Son regard. Je l'avais déjà vu. Des yeux bleus clairs comme l'océan, intensément chaleureux. Les mêmes yeux qui m'avaient troublé au plus profond de mon être, les mêmes yeux qui m'avaient supplié de faire marche arrière. Ses yeux à lui. Au Dr Raiford. Je plaquai la main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. Je sentais mon souffle s'accélérer, ma poitrine se serrer. Emportant la boîte avec moi, je me dépêchais de retourner dans ma chambre. Je la cachais dans l'armoire, et me laissais tomber sur le lit. J'avais peur. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qui était cet homme ? Etait-ce… Non ! Je ne voulais même pas y penser ! Je ne voulais même pas laisser mon cerveau s'attarder sur cette question tout simplement sans aucun sens. Et pourtant elle en avait un. Mais ça, plutôt mourir que d'y songer. Je tâchais de reprendre mon calme, encore trop secouée par ce que je venais de découvrir. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Ethan. Absolument. Et mon père. Devrais-je l'éviter ? Oui. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire pour l'instant. Du moins je voulais m'en convaincre. Un long frisson me parcourut et j'eus soudain l'impression que la pièce s'était refroidie d'un coup. Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer, et me coucha directement. Même sous ma couette, j'avais encore la peau glacée. Les images se bousculaient dans ma tête, et une lourde migraine commençait à s'emparer de moi. J'avais peur, vraiment. Peur de la vérité. Moi qui voulait à tout prix la connaître, je la craignais à présent. Et une seule. Une seule question me hantait. Qui étais-je réellement ?

Fin de la deuxième partie.

* * *

Combien de temps? Deux mois je crois? Ouais deux longs mois que je n'ai pas écrit wow! J'ai eu la soudaine envie de réécrire, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ^^. Donc c'est la fin de la deuxième partie, hé oui, ce sera en trois parties en fait.

Voilà bisoux Mireba.


End file.
